


Beautiful Hangover- nur ohne Alk und ohne Beautiful

by thepinkaegyodonut



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Background Relationships, Deutsch | German, Drugs, Family Issues, Jealousy, M/M, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Secret Organizations, Trust Issues
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkaegyodonut/pseuds/thepinkaegyodonut
Summary: Choi Seunghyun befand sich das letzte halbe Jahr mental in einem Tümpel aus Monotonie und Sinnlosigkeit, doch als er den Auftrag erhält, seinen drogendealenden Ex zu verhaften, verwandelt sich die dreckige Brühe in klares Wasser. Sein bester Freund Jiyong hat Bedenken und bald wird klar, dass Seunghyuns Auftrag nicht nur gegen sein Gewissen, sondern auch gegen den Willen einer mysteriösen dritten Partei geht... und welche Rolle spielt eigentlich Tanzlehrer Yongbae in dem Chaos?





	1. S.O.S- Sicherheit, Ordnung und Sauberkeit

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story basiert lowkey auf dem BIGBANG „Beautiful Hangover“ MV, also wenn ihr wissen wollt, warum GD hier seine Naturhaarfarbe hat, guckt am Besten mal rein
> 
> Die FF wird zeitgleich auch auf FanFiktion.de hochgeladen, wo ich auch unter dem Namen ThePinkaegyodonut unterwegs bin und auch auch wattpad (mondfisch13).  
> .  
> Eine englische Version werde ich persönlich noch hier hochladen, wenn jemand sich als Betaleser für die englische Version zur Verfügung stellen will, kann er das gerne machen~  
> Wenn ihr dieses Werk in andere Sprachen übersetzten wollt, dann gebt mir einfach Beschied, damit wir alles friedlich klären können.

D-Lite.

Choi Seunghyun lächelte, als er diesen Namen sah. Diese wenigen Buchstaben auf dem Papier vor ihm reichten aus, um ihn in einen Zustand der freudigen Erwartung zu versetzen. Der 28-Jährige fühlte sich so, als säße er in einer Achterbahn, kurz vor dem höchsten Punkt, kurz vor der rasanten Fahrt nach unten, in genau dem Moment, in dem sich Angst mit Euphorie zu einem Kribbeln im Bauch vermischten. Es war das erste Mal seit langem, dass Seunghyun solche heftigen Emotionen durch seine Arbeit verspürte. Dass überhaupt starke Gefühle seinen Körper durchfuhren, die nicht Frustration oder Müdigkeit waren.

In den letzten sieben Monaten war der 28-Jährige in eine Art Schlaf gefallen, aus dem er nicht mehr aufwachen konnte. Er war in der Rolle des Dornröschens, doch sein Prinz war wahrscheinlich in dem Dornenwald vor dem Schloss elendig krepiert. Seunghyun funktionierte zwar körperlich und konnte rational denken, aber er besaß einfach nicht die Kraft, etwas Neues auszuprobieren, was ihm vielleicht etwas Lebensfreude geben könnte. Seunghyun wusste selber nicht, was es genau war, dass ihm jegliche Motivation geraubt hatte. Sein Job vielleicht, denn dieser zerrte an seiner Kraft und auch seinem Schlaf, doch das musste er in Kauf nehmen, um seiner Mutter Geld schicken zu können. Und Geld verdiente man nun mal durch Arbeit. Viel Geld kam erst mit viel Arbeit. Seunghyun hatte vor vier Jahren ein großes Apartment beziehen können, in dem nun viele teure Bilder hingen.

Vor ihm auf dem einfach gestaltetem Schreibtisch lagen ein altmodischer, dünner Hefter und ein kleiner USB-Stick, auf dem alles Wichtige zu jenem D-Lite und seinen Aktivitäten stand, einiges davon mit Fotos und kurzen Videos dokumentiert, die man heimlich über verschiedene Überwachungskameras- und drohnen aufgenommen hatte. Die Frage nach dem Datenschutz war dabei wohl in den Hintergrund gerückt. Allerdings war Choi Seunghyun Teil der sogenannten S.O.S- der Gruppe, die für Sicherheit, Ordnung und Sauberkeit stand. Und zum Schutz der Zivilbevölkerung konnte man den Datenschutz fragwürdiger Personen anscheinend mal vernachlässigen. Seunghyun war seit Jahren tätig im Bereich der Sicherheit und dort im Teilgebiet des Entlarvens von Schmugglern tätig, welche vor allem Drogen aus anderen Ländern weiterverkauften.  
YG-City, kurz YG, hatte ziemlich strenge Richtlinien, was das Konsumieren bestimmter Güter anbelangte. Wenn man zum Beispiel beim weiterverkaufen von Heroin erwischt wurde, konnte das zehn Jahre Gefängnis nach sich ziehen.  
Laut der demokratisch gewählten Regierung war der Aufstieg des Stadtstaates YGs nach Jahren der Abgeschiedenheit und Autarkie nur möglich, weil den Bürgern neben einer disziplinierten Arbeit viele private Freiheiten gewährt wurden. Somit konnten die Bewohner sich nach einem langem Tag oder einer ermüdenden Woche entspannt regenerieren, ohne Diskriminierung wegen ihres Äußeren, ihrer Religion oder Hobbys fürchten zu müssen. Seunghyun hatte sich so zum Beispiel nie Sorgen machen müssen, weil er homosexuell war. Doch dafür waren die Atmosphäre und auch die Rahmbedingungen der Arbeit umso stärker geregelt und vorgeschrieben. Seunghyun hatte Glück, einen hohen Schulabschluss bekommen zu haben, denn nur wenige Jahre nach seinem Schulaustritt gab es eine neue Regelung, mit der alle Kinder zwar ein durchaus wichtiges Zeugnis nach zehn Jahren bekamen, aber jeder hohe Abschluss darüber kostete viel Geld. Bildung war der Schlüssel zum Erfolg, doch durch die Privatisierung der Schulen endeten viele intelligente junge Menschen mit Jobs, die sie unterforderten. Dieses Problem wurde von der Regierung gekonnt ignoriert, doch Seunghyun kannte durch seine Arbeit genug von diesen klugen Jugendlichen, welche mit ihrem Potential versuchten, auf illegalen Wegen ihre Lage zu verbessern. Und die Zahl von diesen jungen Kriminellen würde voraussichtlich von Jahr zu Jahr steigen. Denn obwohl es in YG (bis auf sehr wenige Ausnahmen) keine Diskriminierung von Minderheiten oder Sexismus gab und der Stadtstaat somit sehr offen und modern wirkte, hatte die Regierung eine sehr negative Einstellung gegenüber (organischen) Importen. Das lag daran, dass YG vor seiner Neugründung besonders stolz auf seine Autarkie war.  
Drogen jeglicher Art durften nur für schwere medizinische Fälle verwendet werden, Tabak war komplett verboten, Alkohol jedoch gar nicht. Wer also wahrnehmungsverändernde Substanzen für den Privatgebrauch verwendete, durfte mit schweren Strafen rechnen. Am beliebtesten waren einige Jahre in spezieller Haft und das zermürbende an jenen Jahren war das Gefühl, vollkommen nutzlos zu sein. Man musste auf Monitoren zusehen, wie Verwandte und Freunde tagtäglich arbeiteten und den Haushalt machten, während man selber in seiner Zelle saß und nicht wusste, wie man die Zeit totschlagen sollte. Man konnte theoretisch den ganzen Tag schlafen und darauf warten, dass etwas passierte, während andere Gefangene das Essen vorbereiteten oder Parks säuberten. Seunghyun war noch nie wegen irgendetwas in rechtliche Schwierigkeiten geraten, aber er hörte genug Geschichten von seinen Kollegen. Besonders schlecht stand es um die Unglücklichen, die versucht hatten, illegal zu emigrieren, doch das war nicht Seunghyuns Zuständigkeitsbereich.

Der 28-jährige versuchte nun, seine Gesichtsmuskulatur wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, doch er hätte wahrscheinlich auch lächeln müssen, wenn er nicht alleine wäre. Choi Seunghyun hatte heute das Privileg, ein kleines Büro mit drei Schreibtischen für sich zu haben, denn zwei seiner Kollegen waren zwangsweise krankgeschrieben, nachdem ein Testlauf mit einer Drohne falsch lief. Britney würde wahrscheinlich mit einer Handprothese wiederkommen. Die Kampfdrohne sollte lediglich eine Zielscheibe fixieren, aber dummerweise war sie davor explodiert.  
Eigentlich wurde die künstliche Intelligenz immer zuverlässiger, aber wenn man das entsprechende Know-How hatte, konnte sie genauso gut für jeden beliebigen Zweck manipuliert werden. Und ein Anschlag auf ein Sonderkommando gegen Kriminalität war nichts Unvorstellbares. Jeder Beruf besaß nun mal seine Schwierigkeiten und Risiken. Diese Anschläge gegen S.O.S gingen allerdings nur von Kriminellen der Bildungselite aus und die Lücke zwischen diesen Privilegierten und den Verlieren des technischen Fortschrittes und der Privatisierung der höheren Bildung wurde immer größer. So war es kein Wunder, dass immer mehr Arbeit auf Seunghyun zukam, der sich vor allem mit illegalen Drogen und dem Verkauf dieser beschäftigte. Die Leute wollten von ihrem traurigem Leben abgelenkt werden, denn seitdem ein neuer Typ Roboter viele herkömmliche Arbeiten flächendeckend übernahm, blieb den meisten Menschen mit wenig IT- Kenntnissen nichts anderes übrig, als schlechter bezahlte Jobs anzunehmen. Denn ein Studium der höheren Informatik und im Programmieren war nur mit entsprechendem Schulabschluss möglich. Und der kostete. Menschliche Reinigungskräfte für spezielle Zimmer und teures Geschirr waren jedoch billiger als diese Roboter, die bei feinmotorischen Aufgaben oft gepflegt und neu programmiert werden mussten, weswegen vor allem Menschen mittleren Alters diese Reinigungsarbeiten unternahmen. Das Geld, was sie dafür bekamen, war nicht viel. Aber nicht nur diese Arbeiter waren unzufrieden, es herrschte seit der Schulreform und dem Einführen jener Roboter eine angespannte Stimmung und Seunghyun erschien es so, als ob die Roboter mehr Rechte hätten als lebendige Menschen mit niedriger Bildung. Aber das erschien dem Mann mit den natürlich schwarzen Haaren jetzt alles unwichtig, denn er hatte nun einen Fall vor sich, auf den er unterbewusst seit ungefähr drei Jahren hoffte.  
Und nun hatte das Warten endlich ein Ende.

Choi Seunghyuns Aufgabe würde darin bestehen, jenen D-Lite (beziehungsweise den Mann, der sich hinter diesem Pseudonym versteckte), zu beobachten, mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen und durch ihn mehr über das System hinter dem Verkauf illegaler Güter erfahren. Dabei sollte er so viele Informationen wie möglich sammeln, denn S.O.S glaubte, einer bestimmten kriminell organisierten Gruppe auf der Spur zu sein. Das Unternehmen war keine leichte Aufgabe, da in den ihm gegeben Unterlagen weder D-Lites richtiger Name noch seine Mittäter vermerkt waren. Unentdeckt musste Seunghyun natürlich auch bleiben, weswegen er den Decknamen T.O.P. annehmen würde. D-Lite schien eine nicht unwichtige Person in diesen kriminellen Kreisen zu sein, weswegen T.O.P sich an seine Fersen heften sollte. Nachdem Seunghyun genug Infos hatte, die reichen sollten, um Schlüsselmitglieder einer moralisch bedenklichen Befragung zu unterziehen, durfte er wieder zurück in seinen Noch- Wohnsitz. Bis dahin hatte er eine Wohnung zugeteilt bekommen, die in der Nähe eines bestimmten Gebäudes stand. Der 28-Jährige fuhr sich durch die dunklen, gestylten Haare und stand von seinem angeblich rückenfreundlichen Bürostuhl auf, dabei blieb sein Blick an seiner Reflexion im schwarzen Bildschirm des Laptops hängen.  
Choi Seunghyun war ein attraktiver Mann. Jedenfalls schien das die Meinung seiner Mitmenschen zu sein und der 28-jährige konnte sich auch nicht über sein Spiegelbild beschweren: Markante, schmale Gesichtszüge und dunkle, eckige Augenbrauen komplimentierten seine nun wachen Augen mit den dunklen Wimpern. Die schmalen Lippen passten zu den harten, typisch maskulinen Konturen seiner Kieferlinie. Ein fast vollständig symmetrisches Gesicht, welches zu dem 181 Zentimeter großem, schlanken, aber dennoch trainiertem Körper passte. Seunghyun war erstaunt, als er sah, dass er immer noch lächelte. Seine Augen funkelten, was ein starker Kontrast zu den letzten Wochen war. Denn in dem vergangenem halben Jahr hatte Seunghyun das Gefühl, sein Spiegelbild besaß statt den dunkelbraunen Augen lediglich zwei kleine trübe Seen, in denen sich kein Leben mehr befand und in denen biologischer Abfall vor sich hin dümpelte. Wenn er das in den letzten Monaten ändern könnte, nur, damit die Fragen nach seinem Wohlbefinden stoppten, hätte er es getan. Seunghyun war sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild und Auftreten durchaus wichtig und das betraf nicht nur seine Mimik. Das war auch einer der Gründe, aus denen er bereits eine kleine Kollektion an den verschiedensten teuren Anzügen in seinem begehbaren Kleiderschrank aufbewahrte.

Seunghyun packte den Hefter und den Stick ein und machte sich auf den Weg, um seinem besten Freund, Kwon Jiyong, persönlich über diesen überaschenden Wendepunkt Bescheid zu geben. Seunghyun hatte sich in den letzten Wochen aufgrund seiner Arbeit immer seltener mit seinem Freund getroffen, weswegen der Besuch sicherlich überraschend für den Jüngeren kam, vor allem zu dieser Zeit. Seunghyun hätte ursprünglich nach seinen zehn Stunden Feierabend gehabt, es war nun 19 Uhr; ohne diesem neuen Auftrag hätte er noch eine Stunde im Büro verbracht und Berichte geschrieben. Sein Chef war jedoch der Meinung, dass Seunghyun eher gehen durfte, um zu Hause abwägen zu können, ob er den Auftrag annehmen würde oder nicht. Doch er brauchte keine Zeit zum Überlegen. Dass Seunghyun in jeder Sache, die D-Lite beinhaltete, mitmachen würde, musste ja niemand wissen. Und so stand er auf, zog seinen, langen dunklen Filzmantel an und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem besten Freund. Es war Ende Oktober und in YG waren heute lediglich 8 Grad Celsius. Die Straßen und vor allem die kleinen Gärten und Parks waren von Blättern in den verschiedensten Orangetönen gesäumt. Ein kleines gelbes Blatt schwebte Seunghyun genau vor die Füße. Er blieb stehen und beobachtete, wie das kleine tote Laubblatt vor seinen schwarzen Schuhen langsamer wurde, dann durch den plötzlichen Windzug einer vorbeifahrenden Straßenbahn kurz wieder in die Höhe gewirbelt wurde und vor Seunghyuns Schienbein dreieinhalb Umdrehungen machte, um schließlich auf den kalten Boden zu trudeln, zu seinen toten Brüdern und Schwestern, die vor ihm Mutter Baum verlassen hatten und nur noch darauf warteten, von Wetter und Kleinstlebewesen in ihre organischen Bestandteile zersetzt zu werden.Seunghyun musste grinsen, als er daran dachte, dass D-Lite bald auch zu einem fallenden Blatt werden würde. Aber ein „fallendes Blatt“ wäre eine Beleidigung für jene Person; D-Lite würde zu einem explodierenden Stern werden, einer Supernova, die so hell erstrahlte, dass sie bis zu Seunghyuns Planteten sichtbar sein würde. D-Lite war eine Supernova, die so nah an Seunghyuns Erde explodierte, dass seine Ozonschicht davon ausgelöscht und jegliches Leben damit in Gefahr bringen würde, doch das wäre es Seunghyun wert. Er müsste D-Lite nur zum Explodieren bringen, damit er so hell strahlte, dass es das Ereignis des Jahrtausends wurde. Und zwar nur er alleine, T.O.P, der den Kriminellen, den Stern D-Lite so weit in die Ecke drängte, dass er gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als zu explodieren, wäre für dieses Ereignis verantwortlich. Und dann würde er selber in D-Lites Licht erstrahlen und vergehen.

Choi Seunghyun zog seinen dunkelgrauen Mantel enger um sich. YG war zwar ein Stadtstaat mit seinen eigenen Regeln und Gesetzen, aber an den Jahreszeiten kam die Stadt trotz enormen technischen Fortschritts nicht vorbei. Seunghyun war der kühle Späherbst persönlich ganz recht, denn er hasste den Sommer, in dem er ständig für alle möglichen unwichtigen Leute eine Rechtfertigung finden musste, warum er bei den hohen Temperaturen noch etwas Langärmliges anzog. YG war zwar sehr fortschrittlich, was Entfaltung der Individualität Aller ohne verurteilende Kommentare betraf, aber manche Dinge waren wohl für alle verbindlicher Standard. Und dazu gehörte anscheinend, dass man im Sommer halbnackt aus dem Haus ging. Als ob es irgendjemanden etwas anginge, wie er sich kleidete, aber aufgrund der Höflichkeit konnte er das den entsprechenden Personen leider nicht ins Gesicht sagen. Seunghyun strebte schließlich eine steile Karriere nach oben an und jegliches unangemessenes Verhalten bedrohte seine Aufstiegschancen. Anzüge waren bei der Kleidungsfrage jedoch eine elegante Lösung: Sie ließen einen vor allem bei zu heißen Temperaturen so wichtig aussehen, dass niemand sich traute, die Person darin auf seinen Stil anzusprechen. Bestimmte Berufe und Angelegenheiten verlangten nun mal, dass man sich entsprechend dafür zurechtmachte.  
Wenn Seunghyun einen Arbeitstag im Büro mit lediglich seinen zwei Kollegen verbrachte, konnte er sich zwar kleiden, wie er wollte, doch obwohl Seunghyun vor Jahren pinke Haare trug, hing der gleichfarbige Anzug seit langer Zeit in seinem Kleiderschrank. Warum, wollte Seunghyun sich nicht wirklich eingestehen.

Einige Minuten später klopfte Choi Seunghyun an die weiße Wohnungstür im achten Stock, da die Haustür im Gebäudekomplex seines besten Freundes Jiyong offen stand, was ungewöhnlich war. Die Tür wurde ihm von einen kleinerem, schmalen Mann mit funkelnden Ohrringen und genauso funkelnden, ungeschminkten Augen geöffnet. Kwon Jiyong war ein Künstler. Und eine kleine Diva. Doch als der Jüngere Seunghyun in seine Wohnung ließ, sah er auf den ersten Blick aus wie ein durchschnittlicher junger Mann, der vor dem Computer arbeitete: Schwarze Haare, die in der Mitte ein wenig länger waren als an den Seiten und eine große Brille so wie ein einfaches weißes Baumwollshirt und schwarze kurze Hosen aus bequemen Stoff waren der erste optische Eindruck, den Seunghyun erhielt. Doch er wusste, dass Kwon Jiyongs Look sich gefühlt jede Woche um 180 Grad wendete, was teils daran lag, dass der 27-jährige als Nebenjob modelte.  
„Schön, dass du dich auch mal wieder blicken lässt. Du bist zeitig heute“, bemerkte der barfüßige Jiyong überrascht und nachdem die beiden mit einer Flasche Wein und zwei Gläsern ins Wohnzimmer gingen, schmiss das Teilzeitmodel seinen zierlichen Körper auf das rote Kunstledersofa. Seine Wohnung war modern geschnitten, aber es standen zwischen roten, schwarzen und weißen Möbelstücken die verschiedensten Gegenstände herum, die genau so gut auch in eine Oma- WG gepasst hätten. In YG gab es zwar einen sehr geringen sexistischen Prozentsatz der Bevölkerung, aber manche Dinge änderten sich wohl nie. Oder nur sehr langsam. Zum Bespiel, dass Porzellanfiguren eher zu einer Rentnerin statt zu einem unter Dreißigjährigem S.O.S- Beamten passten. Jiyong war zwar wie Seunghyun auch bei S.O.S, aber im Gegensatz zu seinem besten Freund war er im Sauberkeitsbereich tätig und bestimmte über Gehalt und Arbeitszeiten von Reinigungspersonal. Seunghyun stellte die Weingläser vorsichtig auf dem schwarzen Tisch ab, bevor er sich auf den Sessel neben der Couch setzte, die vollständig von Jiyong beansprucht wurde.  
Das Wohnzimmer von Jiyong war kleiner als das von Seunghyun, was allerdings daran lag, dass Jiyong das größte Zimmer seiner Wohnung als Kreativwerkstatt nutzte. Der 26-Jährige produzierte in seiner Freizeit Songs, um abzureagieren. Obwohl Seunghyun nicht so kreativ war, hatte er früher großen Gefallen daran gefunden, mit seinem besten Freund zu rappen und auch selber Lyrics zu schreiben. Seit dem letzten Jahr hatte er dies allerdings nicht mehr gemacht. „Ganz ehrlich, Hyung“, setzte Jiyong an, und rückte seine verrutschte Brille gerade, „du siehst heute so anders aus.“ Er sah Seunghyun mit hochgezogenen, gezupften Augenbrauen an. „Gibt es was, was ich wissen muss?“ Seunghyun lächelte. „Kann schon sein“, meinte er und umklammerte den USB-Stick, welchen er aus seiner Tasche genommen hatte. „Ich soll D-Lite verhaften“

Zu sagen, dass Jiyong überrascht wäre, wäre eine Untertreibung.  
„D-Lite?!“, stieß er aus und richtet sich dabei so ruckartig aus seiner liegenden Position auf, dass seine Brille auf den Boden fiel. Bei der Bewegung stieß Jiyong zeitgleich beinahe ein Glas roten Wein um, welches Seunghyun bereits eingeschenkt hatte, doch der Ältere konnte es noch fassen, ehe es auf den Boden fiel. Rot war eine von Jiyongs Lieblingsfarben, doch auf seinem weißen Teppich wäre er wahrscheinlich nicht sehr erfreut über diese neue Farbe. „Das…das musst du mir jetzt aber genau erklären, bevor ich das absegnen kann“, meinte der Jüngere, als er sich einigermaßen gefasst und seine Brille aufgehoben hatte. „Ich meine- bist du dir sicher, dass du dir das antun willst, Bro? Ich meine-“, doch Seunghyun unterbrach ihn. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, worum es geht!“ „Okay, dann bin ich mal gespannt“, meinte der Jüngere und streckte seine dünnen, rasierten Beine unter dem kleinen weißen Tisch aus. Seunghyun bemerkte den schwarzen Nagellack auf seinen hellen Zehen, doch er sagte nichts dazu, da die Farbe bereits teilweise herausgewachsen war. Jiyong war ein Perfektionist und Seunghyun wagte es selten, Kommentare zu seinen teilweise sehr schrägen Outfits abzugeben. Der 177 cm große Mann hatte selten seine Naturhaarfarbe, doch anscheinend wollte er seinen Haaren eine Pause gönnen, bevor sie sich aus Protest verabschiedeten.  
Der zierliche 27-jährige hörte nicht nur jetzt aufmerksam zu, als Seunghyun von seinem neuen Auftrag erzählte, sondern er war seit so ziemlich immer für den Älteren da und Seunghyun war unglaublich dankbar für diesen besten Freund. Die beiden waren zusammen aufgewachsen, wenn auch mit anderen Eltern, doch sie verband eine so starke Freundschaft, dass man von einer Brüderlichkeit sprechen konnte. D-Lite hingegen war seit drei Jahren nicht mehr in Seunghyuns Leben gewesen.

„Und…. Du bist dir sicher, dass du Dae einfach so zu deinem Chef schicken kannst, der den Kleinen dann die ganze Nacht verhört und dann für n paar Jahre in den Knast schickt?“, fragte Jiyong mit unglaubwürdigem Blick, doch Seunghyun hatte ab dem Kosenamen „Dae“ nicht mehr wirklich zugehört. Denn erst, als Jiyong es aussprach, wurde Seunghyun wirklich bewusst, dass Dae und D-Lite die gleiche Person waren. Denn „Dae“ hieß mit richtigem Namen Kang Daesung.

Und wie Seunghyun im Gegensatz zur S.O.S wusste, war Kang Daesungs Pseudonym D-Lite.

Dae war mit Jiyong befreundet gewesen, wobei Jiyong den anderen wie einen kleinen Bruder behandelt hatte.

Kang Daesung und Choi Seunghyun hatten sich vor etwas mehr als drei Jahren getrennt.

D-Lite verkaufte Schlafmittel und andere Medikamente, die aufgrund ihres Anteils an illegalen Substanzen strafrechtlich waren. Man war auf ihn aufmerksam geworden, nachdem eine Sportlerin nach einem positiven Drogentest zugab, dass sie illegale Substanzen von einem gewissen D-Lite kaufte, um vor Wettkämpfen besser schlafen zu können. Seunghyun wusste, dass sie bereits vor fünf Jahren Daesungs Kundin war und es beruhigte ihn, dass der Jüngere nie seinen echten Namen preisgab. Die Verhörmethoden waren alles andere als nett. Vor einigen Jahren gab es auch schon Gerede über D-Lite, weswegen S.O.S glaubte, mit ihm viele Informationen zu bekommen.  
Daesung musste nun 26 Jahre alt sein. In der Akte stand, dass das geschätzte Alter D-Lites zwischen 23.5 und 34.7 lag. Seunghyun fand dies ganz amüsant. Wer auch immer diese Zahlen errechnet hatte, war entweder ein Nerd oder ein Roboter. Oder beides. Es gab schließlich genug Menschen, die so emotionslos waren, dass sie als Roboter durchgehen könnten, wenn sie keine menschlichen Bedürfnisse wie Schlaf oder Hunger hätten. Wie diese Leute eine Beziehung führen konnten, würde wohl für immer ein Mysterium für Seunghyun darstellen. „Ji?“, fragte der 28-Jährige seinen besten Freund, „was denkst du, wie wird er reagieren, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich ihn finden soll?“ Der Angesprochene seufzte und strich sich in einer dramatischen Geste durch die nach Apfelspülung riechenden Haare. „Hyungie…“, setzte er vorsichtig an und nahm sein Glas Rotwein in die feingliedrige Hand, auf der noch Reste eines Nagellacks die Fingernägel zierten, „ich würde an deiner Stelle einfach vergessen, dass dieser Auftrag überhaupt existiert“ Er sah dem Älteren ernst in die Augen. „Ich will nicht, dass du etwas tust, was du später bereust.“, fügte er als Rechtfertigung seiner Aussage hinzu. Seunghyun schaute zu Boden, auf den weißen flauschigen Teppich. Normalerweise unterstützte Jiyong jede noch so ausgefallene Aktion, aber heute schien er dies anscheinend vergessen zu haben. „Ich denke, ich kann das selber ganz gut einschätzen“, meinte Seunghyun ein wenig enttäuscht und versuchte, zu verstehen, dass Jiyong wohl doch nicht immer seine Gedanken lesen konnte. „Also“, begann der Ältere erneut, „Was denkst du, wie wird er reagieren?“

.

Nachdem Seunghyun sich von seinem Kindheitsfreund verabschiedete, setzte er sich in seinem geräumigen Apartment auf einen seiner teuren, ersteigerten Stühle. Die Reaktion seines besten Freundes war enttäuschender weise eher lauwarm gewesen, doch anscheinend verstand Jiyong nicht, wie sehr Seunghyun diese Herausforderung brauchte. Denn wenn er mit der erneuten Präsenz von D-Lite- Kang Daesung- in seinem Leben nicht konfrontiert geworden wäre, würde Seunghyun in seinem Tümpel von stumpfer Routine kläglich ertrinken. Denn wie seine Augen war bis heute auch sein gesamter mentaler Zustand einer dreckigen Pfütze gleich: leblos, trostlos und voller Dreck und Sinnlosigkeit. Seunghyun war bereits bis zur Hüfte im Schlamm gewesen, doch dieser neue Auftrag sorgte dafür, dass die braune Brühe seines alltäglichen Trotts sich in klares Wasser verwandelte, in dem Seunghyun bis zum trockenen Ufer schwimmen konnte. Mit einem Schlag war er wieder wach, aus seinem komatösen Dornröschenschlaf erwacht und konnte mit Enthusiasmus an seine Arbeit gehen. Konnte aus dem verwunschenem Schloss rennen und seinen Prinzen selber aus den Dornen retten.

Choi Seunghyuns Augen waren nun wieder klar und bevor sich in die leblosen Tümpel verwandelten, war er voller Elan und Ehrgeiz an seinen Job gegangen, doch irgendwann kippte die Stimmung. Es war ein langsamer, schleichender Vorgang gewesen, doch es war niemand da, der diese kleinen Veränderungen in Seunghyuns Verhalten bemerkte. Es gab schließlich niemanden, mit dem Seunghyun jeden Tag Kontakt hatte. Jiyong musste noch andere Verpflichtungen wahrnehmen und mit seinen Arbeitskollegen hatte Seunghyun nicht viel zu tun, obwohl er einige seiner männlichen Kollegen aus den anderen Abteilungen bereits erfolglos gedatet hatte. Choi Seunghyun selber hatte freiwillig seit über zwei Jahren so viel Zeit wie möglich auf Arbeit verbracht, doch anscheinend war genau das einer der Faktoren, weswegen er an Lebensqualität verlor. Vielleicht war das verbissene Arbeiten wie der Weg zu dem Tümpel, in den Tümpel gewesen. Als Jiyong ihn vor ungefähr fünf Monaten darauf ansprach, war Seunghyun bereits zu tief in jenem dreckigem Wasser gewesen, als dass er Jiyongs Hand noch hätte greifen können. Dass er also lediglich von D-Lite aus seiner Trance geweckt wurde, sollte eine dunkle Vorahnung der krassen Veränderung sein, die nicht nur Seunghyun ab diesem verhängnisvollen Tag betreffen sollte.

Denn wenn ein Stern stirbt und als Supernova explodiert, zerstört er mit einer gewaltigen Kraft alles andere um sich herum.

.

Ein paar Anrufe und einen Tag später stand Seunghyun unsicher vor seinem Kleiderschrank, ein großer schwarzer Rollkoffer lag leer vor ihm. Nächsten Montag würde er in seine vorübergehende Wohnung ziehen und das so lange, bis er erfolgreich Informationen zu D-Lite und der Gruppe der Dealer gesammelt hatte. Heute war Freitag, also standen ihm gerade mal zwei Tage Vorbereitungszeit zur Verfügung.  
Seunghyun konnte während seiner Mission hoffentlich in sein Apartment und sich bestimmte Klamotten oder anderes Wichtiges bei Bedarf holen, allerdings müsste er seinem Vorgesetzten einen ziemlich guten Grund dafür geben, zurückzugehen. Denn falls ihn jemand beobachten sollte, wäre seine Tarnung umsonst gewesen. Seine Aufstiegschancen könnte er sich dann wahrscheinlich auch fürs Erste abschminken. Seunghyun hatte jenen Auftrag wahrscheinlich auch aufgrund seiner schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten bekommen, aber man musste keine unnötigen Risiken eingehen. Choi Seunghyun konnte beim besten Willen nicht abschätzen, wie lange seine Mission gehen würde, aber er konnte auch nicht sagen, wie langer er die Mission gerne ausführen wollte. Normalerweise wollte er einen Auftrag so schnell wie möglich erfüllen, doch diesmal war es anders. Persönlicher. Denn er war so unglaublich gespannt, wie D-Lite, Daesung, nun aussah, ob und wie er sich verändert hatte und wie ihre erste Begegnung nach drei Jahre aussehen würde. Ob es überhaupt ein Wiedersehen geben würde. Denn Daesung war definitiv nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, auch wenn er manchmal ein wenig naiv war, die Kinderserie Doraemon vergötterte und eine beachtliche Sammlung an Lego-Steinen besaß (in die Seunghyun auch investiert hatte). Seunghyun hoffte unterbewusst, dass Daesung nicht zu einem jener Kriminellen geworden war, die ohne zu zögern wegen Kleinigkeiten über Leichen gingen. Daesung war kein schlechter Mensch. D-Lite war kein schlechter Mensch. Trotzdem waren beide kriminell. Sie waren schließlich dieselbe Person, doch diese Tatsache blendete Seunghyun noch so gut es ging aus. Er hatte ja noch zwei Tage Vorbereitungszeit.

Seunghyun packte Unterwäsche, Socken und ein paar bequeme Hosen für „zu Hause“ in seinen Koffer, dann legte er Oberteile verschiedenster Art dazu. Mit noch ein paar Hosen würde er so über ungefähr drei Wochen kommen, wenn er keine Gelegenheit zum Waschen hätte. Natürlich war seine Wohnung (hoffentlich) mit allem Wichtigen ausgestattet, aber Seunghyun würde wohl ein paar Abstriche machen müssen, was den gewohnten Luxus anging. Doch letzten Endes war es ihm herzlich egal, wie sein „zu Hause“ aussah- eine Wohnung war lediglich eine Hülle, eine Verpackung, die mit Erinnerungen und mehr schönen als unschönen Momenten mit geliebten Menschen gefüllt werden musste. Seunghyuns derzeitiges Apartment war laut dieser Definition ein Zuhause, doch dass das nicht nur an Jiyongs Besuchen lag, ignorierte Seunghyun gekonnt. Der S.O.S-Agent ging zu seinen Anzügen. Ein klassisch schwarzes und einen dunkelblaues Exemplar legte er vorsichtig in den großen Koffer, dann noch passende Schuhe und Krawatten. Manchmal war alles, was über Gewinn und Verlust entschied, das passende Auftreten. Der erste Eindruck war immer entscheidend und Seunghyun wäre ein Idiot, wenn er nur einfache, dunkle Klamotten mitnehmen würde.  
Als er beim Suchen nach brauchbaren Kleidungsstücken den pinkfarbenen Anzug sah, zuckte er kurz zusammen. Dann packte er die restlichen Kleidungsstücke zusammen und versuchte, keine Gedanken an den emotionalen Teil seiner Arbeit zu verschwenden. Denn obwohl er sich extrem durch jenem Auftrag wahrscheinlich in einem emotionalen Desaster befinden würde, musste er darüber nachdenken, dass er auch Erleichterung verspürte. Erleichterung darüber, endlich wach zu sein, aber gleichzeitig auch Erleichterung darüber, dass er, Choi Seunghyun, den Job alleine erledigen würde. Wenn jemand seiner derzeitigen Kollegen herausfinden würde, dass er und D-Lite mal ein Liebespaar waren, würde er sofort einen anderen Auftrag bekommen. Oder dazu gezwungen werden, alles, was er über Daesung wusste, preiszugeben, was durchaus wahrscheinlicher war. Somit beruhigte es Seunghyun ungemein, dass nicht seine Kollegen Tom oder Britney diese Aufgabe bekommen hatten und somit etwas über Deasung herausfinden könnten, was ihn verriet. Der Drohnenunfall gestern hatte doch etwas Gutes gehabt.

Als Seunghyun jedoch den Inhalt des USB-Sticks vor einigen Stunden angesehen hatte, stand dort auch, dass er zwar nicht komplett auf sich allein gestellt war, allerdings konnte man auch nicht hundertprozentig für seine Sicherheit garantieren. Doch das war Seunghyun egal. Gestern wäre es ihm wahrscheinlich auch noch gleich gewesen, ob er bei einer Mission seine Gesundheit riskierte oder nicht. Somit stand der 28-jährige vor einer doppelten Herausforderung und jede Abwechslung war ihm herzlich willkommen. Seunghyun schaute in den kleinen Badspiegel, als er die wichtigsten Hygieneartikel zusammensuchte. Er sah immer noch verändert aus. Zum Guten verändert. Seine Augen waren fast so lebendig wie die von Jiyong, wenn er die Nacht erfolgreich durcharbeitete, um an seiner neuen Software PEACEMINUSONE, kurz P-1, etwas zu verbessern. Seunghyuns Gesicht war fast so strahlend wie das von Daesung, wenn er eine Folge der japanischen Kinderserie Doraemon sah.

Seunghyun öffnete seinen Badschrank über dem mit Goldelementen versehenem Waschbecken. Sein Blick fiel auf eine Schachtel mit Schlaftabletten. Sie waren noch originalverpackt und standen auch nicht erst seit gestern hier. Die einfache, weiße Verpackung unterschied sich kaum von den Schachteln in einer Apotheke, aber diese kleinen Pillen waren erheblich teuer gewesen als herkömmliche Ware. Seunghyun überlegte kurz, dann nahm er die quadratische Schachtel aus dem Schrank und verstaute sie unter den Anzügen in seinem Koffer. Da er nun das Gröbste zusammengepackt hatte, beschloss er, sich erneut seine von der S.O.S gegebenen Informationen anzusehen. Es war das Beste, wenn er die Daten in seinem Kopf gespeichert hatte. Seunghyun hatte noch das Wochenende, um sich auf den Auftrag vorzubereiten und obwohl das sehr kurzfristig erschien, musste er letztendlich belastbar und flexibel in seinem Beruf sein und der 28-Jährige hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass genau das auch der Grund für die kurze Vorbereitungszeit war. Allerdings hatte er bereits ein paar praxisnahe Erfahrungen bezüglich des Nachspionierens von Verdächtigen und ein Großteil von Seunghyuns Job bestand darin, Personen im entscheidenden Moment den illegalen Weiterverkauf bestimmter Güter nachzuweisen. Sie davor zu beobachten und nach dem Aufnehmen von Fotos oder Videos in Verwahrsam zu nehmen. Natürlich musste er noch davor genügend Hintergrundinformationen sammeln und recherchieren und anschließend einen ausführlichen Bericht schreiben. Das Schriftliche überwog normalerweise bei solchen Aufträgen, bei denen er einen Verdächtigen als Zielperson hatte, doch diesmal würde definitiv der praktische Anteil überwiegen.  
Denn es war eine Sache, wenn man am Computer Informationen sucht und dann eine Person überwacht, um dann zu ihr zu kommen, um sie zu verhaften und es war eine komplett andere Angelegenheit, wenn man für unbestimmte Zeit im Brennpunktviertel unter falschem Namen versuchte, sich durch eine bestimmten Person Überblick zu einer organisierten kriminellen Gruppe zu verschaffen.

Vor allem, wenn jene Schlüsselperson der eigene Exfreund war, dem man damals jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen hatte.  
Manchmal wünschte Seunghyun sich, einer jener Kollegen zu sein, die mit monotoner Gleichgültigkeit jede Aufgabe bewältigten, die das Leben ihnen stellte.

.

Der Montag begann für Seunghyun mit einem Schock.

Als der S.O.S-Fahrer ihm zu der Adresse seiner vorübergehenden Wohnung fuhr, musste Seunghyun- T.O.P- schlucken. Das Haus befand sich ganz in der Nähe von Daesungs alter Wohnung und auch, wenn der 28-jährige nach drei Jahren nicht mehr so nostalgisch war, dass es Verzweiflung gleichkam, musste er sich immer noch vollkommen der Tatsache bewusst werden, dass er nicht nur D-Lite, sondern auch Kang Daesung verhaften würde.  
Mit diesem Gedanken packte er langsam seine Klamotten in den robusten, hölzernen Kleiderschrank seiner neuen, kleineren Wohnung. Diese war schlicht eingerichtet, der hellste Ort darin war momentan eine kleine Küche, die direkt mit dem Esszimmer verbunden war. An dem Tisch war Platz für vier Personen und genau so viele schwarze, einfache Stühle standen auch um den rechteckigen Kunststofftisch. Das Bad war lediglich mit einer Duschkabine statt einer Badewanne ausgestattet und das cremefarben gestrichene Wohnzimmer war ungefähr halb so groß wie das in Seunghyuns Apartment. Die Farbe an den Wänden blätterte in den meisten Zimmern auch schon wieder ab und als Seunghyun probeweise das Licht im Schlafzimmer anschaltete, flackerte die Glühbirne. Ein kleines Insekt flatterte zu der alten Lampe. Trotzdem war der Agent erleichtert, eine normale, saubere Wohnung vorzufinden. Er war Schlimmeres gewohnt, doch er wurde auch nicht jünger. In seiner Jugend hatte er zwar einige fragwürdige Entscheidungen getroffen, über die er heute nur de Kopf schütteln konnte, doch damals war Seunghyun strapazierfähiger gewesen. Und vielleicht ein bisschen hoffnungsvoller, naiver. Wie Daesung.

Im Schlafzimmer erwartete ihn ein schmales Bett mit einer einfachen Kommode, doch obwohl Seunghyun bei sich auf einem Kingsize-Bett schlief, könnte er auf diesem Exemplar mit Ach und Krach noch einen anderen, etwas kleineren Menschen unterbringen. Doch er verdrängte diesen Gedanken schnell wieder. Er führte die Mission schließlich praktisch alleine durch und in einer Beziehung war er momentan auch nicht. Seit ungefähr einem Jahr hatte er keine Person mehr gedatet, da er den jeweils anderen nach einer gewissen Zeit nicht mehr ansprechend fand oder auch, weil er merkte, dass er mit dem Anderen nicht wirklich über seine Probleme reden konnte.  
Seunghyun hatte immer, wenn er einen netten Mann näher kennenlernte, den Druck, sich von seiner besten, professionellen Seite zu zeigen. Am Anfang einer Beziehung nichts ungewöhnliches, aber Seunghyun hatte nach wochenlangem Flirten und Treffen immer noch den Eindruck, dass er sich bei jenen Personen nicht fallen lassen konnte und das war auch meist der Grund, warum er die Beziehung im Keim erstickte. Potential wäre schon da, aber wenn Seunghyun von jenen Männern vor allen aufgrund seiner professionellen Ausstrahlung, die er auch auf Arbeit bewahrte, gemocht wurde, war der S.O.S-Agent enttäuscht. Denn immer, wenn er seine andere, echte Seite zeigte, hieß es, er solle nicht so kindisch sein. Somit kamen Seunghyun die Dates vor wie Bewerbungsgespräche und deswegen konnte er sich gleich mehr auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren. Er hatte schließlich ein Ziel vor Augen und seine Mutter war finanziell von ihm abhängig.  
Sein bester Freund Jiyong verstand wahrscheinlich noch am ehesten, dass Seunghyun mit einer Beziehung einen Ausgleich von seiner professionellen, berechnenden und ernsten Seite brauchte. Aber Jiyong als sein Kumpel hatte nun mal nicht die gleiche Stellung wie ein Liebhaber. Seunghyun und Jiyong hatten sich sogar mal eine Wohnung geteilt, was auch gut funktionierte, aber damals war Seunghyuns Leben auch ein wenig einfacher gewesen.

Als er aus dem dreckigen Fenster sah, konnte er auf der Straße gegenüber Daesungs alte Wohnung sehen. Seunghyun zog die Vorhänge zu. Daesung hatte ihn zwar manchmal zurechtgewiesen, wenn Seunghyun ihm zu hyperaktiv vorkam, aber im Großen und Ganzen mochte Daesung Seunghyuns kindische Seite. Er selber war in Seunghyuns Augen ein zu beschützender unschuldiger, lächelnder Engel gewesen. Ein Stern, der Seunghyuns Präsenz brauchte, damit sie gemeinsam den dunklen Himmel der immerwährenden Nacht erhellen konnten. Denn alleine wollte keiner der beiden scheinen, da es zu hoffnungslos wäre, ganz allein am großen schwarzen Nachthimmel zu sein. Immer, wenn Seunghyun über einen längeren Zeitraum ernst und still blieb, versuchte Daesung, ihn aufzumuntern. Ein Großteil der Männer, die Seunghyun nach ihm datete, mochten nur seine nachdenkliche, ernste Seite; sie ließ ihn anscheinend mysteriös und ein bisschen unerreichbar wirken, was jene Männer umso stolzer machte, mit genau diesem mysteriösen Seunghyun schlafen zu können.

Als der S.O.S-Agent seinen schwarzen Arbeitslaptop auf den Holztisch stellte, nahm er das Vibrieren seines Smartphones in seiner Hosentasche wahr. Ein Anruf von Jiyong. „Ji, was gibt’s?“, begrüßte er seinen besten Freund, während er krampfhaft versuchte, nicht zu dem jetzt verhangenen Fenster zu sehen. „Das sollte ich eher dich fragen“, sagte Jiyong nur, „Bist du gut angekommen?“ „Ja, alles gut. Bin in der Nähe von Daes alter Wohnung untergebracht, wenn er also noch da wohnt, habe ich gute Chancen, den Auftrag schnell zu erledigen“, meinte T.O.P nur und versuchte, die Tatsache, dass er D-Lite gerade bei einem seiner Kosenamen genannt hatte, zu verdrängen. „Hyung… noch kannst du aussteigen“, meinte Jiyong daraufhin eindringlich und Seunghyun konnte vor seinem geistigem Auge sehen wie Jiyong mit seinem ernsten Blick die Luft vor ihm anstarrte. Jiyongs Blicke hatten meist ihre gewünschte Wirkung, doch Seunghyun war als sein bester Freund praktisch immun dagegen. Er würde sich diesen Auftrag nicht nehmen lassen, von niemanden. Auch nicht von Kwon Jiyong. „Wenn du meinst…“, seufzte der Jüngere nach einem Moment. „Aber sag nachher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt. Heul dich nicht bei mir aus, wenn es schiefgeht.“ Beide wussten, dass das nicht ernst gemeint war. „Toll, dass du so viel Vertrauen in mich hast…“ meinte Seunghyun nur.  
„Choi Seunghyun, ich als dein bester Freund erwarte von dir, dass du mich auf dem Laufenden hältst. Und damit meine ich nicht nur die harten Fakten.“ Seunghyun schwieg daraufhin und blickte erneut zu dem verschlossenem Fenster. Er wüsste zu gerne, ob sein Exfreund noch in jener kleinen Wohnung lebte oder ob er eine andere Bleibe gefunden hatte, die für einen Stern für ihn angemessen war. „Hyung“, begann Jiyong erneut, „Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich gerade anzweifle, aber ich glaube trotzdem nicht, dass du emotional dazu in der Lage bist, Dae zu verhaften. Nicht, so lange du noch freiwillig ein Haufen Überstunden machst, weil du unbedingt noch einen zusätzlichen einem Fall übernehmen wolltest, weil die Zielperson Kang mit Nachnamen hieß.“ „Das war einmal“, sagte Seunghyun genervt. „Und was war, als du Doraemon- Merch gekauft hast, obwohl du nicht mal ein Fan davon bist? Und Daesung diese Serie liebt?“ „Jiyong“, versuchte Seunghyun in seinem freundlichsten Ton zu sagen, „Das mit dem Merch war vor zwei Jahren. Ich weiß, worauf ich mich hier einlasse. Ich-“ „Oh, tust du das?“, unterbrach der Jüngere ihn. „Ja, tue ich“, meinte Seunghyun genervt. Er überlegte, ob er einfach den Anruf beenden sollte. Ob er dabei kindisch war, interessierte ihn dabei nicht im Geringsten. Aber da er nicht so viele Freunde hatte, sollte er seine wenigen Kontakte pflegen.

„Hyung“, kam es ein paar stille Sekunden später von Jiyong, „Versprich mir bitte, dass du auf dich aufpasst. Und tu nichts, was du nicht mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren kannst. Das meine ich ernst-Ich kenne dich schließlich gut genug“, eine kurze Pause,

„T.O.P Hyung“


	2. Teamwork bedeutet gar nix

D-Lite.

Heute würde Choi Seunghyun als T.O.P endlich auf ihn treffen.

Der 28-Jährige sah ein letztes Mal in den Spiegel über dem kleinen Waschbecken in der Wohnung, die er zeitweise bezog. Der Mann vor Seunghyun lächelte. Seine naturschwarzen Haare waren mit ein wenig Haarspray nach hinten gestylt, das fast perfekt symmetrische Gesicht mit den markanten Zügen hatte kein Make-up nötig, um positive Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, doch Seunghyun hätte nichts gegen ein paar kleine Verschönerungen in seinem Antlitz. Er wollte schließlich einen perfekten Auftritt hinlegen, wenn er das erste Mal seit drei Jahren auf D-Lite traf. Seunghyun sollte schließlich jenem Kriminellem überlegen sein, doch jetzt durfte er dies noch nicht zeigen; trotzdem hatte er einen schmucklosen schwarzen Anzug gewählt, dazu passende schwarze Schuhe. T.O.P würde in wenigen Minuten D-Lite sehen und von ihm eine Dosis gewisser Schlaftabletten kaufen, die er dann an ein Labor der S.O.S schicken würde.  
Es war erstaunlicherweise ziemlich einfach gewesen, ein Treffen zu organisieren. Es gab anscheinend doch gewisse, bestechliche Kleinkriminelle, die durch ihre Zusammenarbeit mit der S.O.S größtenteils in Ruhe gelassen wurden. Im Austausch für Informationen drückte die S.O.S gerne mal ein Auge zu, wenn es darum ging, jenen Personen etwas nachzuweisen. Obwohl es für beide Seiten vorteilhaft war, hielt Seunghyun diese Methode für einen Fehler. Jiyong und auch Seunghyuns Mutter behaupteten immer, dass Seunghyun bereits als Kind einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn besaß. Dass ihm genau das zum Verhängnis wurde, konnte damals ja noch niemand ahnen.  
Manchmal spielte Seunghyun mit dem Gedanken, mit der Bestechlichkeit der S.O.S an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen, doch die Konsequenzen wären unangenehm. Einen Job würde er danach wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr finden und davon abgesehen war es wahrscheinlich einfach nur ein lächerliches Gedankenspiel, was niemals seinen Kopf verlassen durfte. Seunghyun wollte neben dem schon immer zur S.O.S. Als Kind und Jugendlicher hatte er zwischendurch natürlich seine Gedankenspielereien von einer Rapper- oder Schauspielerkarriere, aber bereits mit ungefähr 14 Jahren sah er sein zukünftiges Ich mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit in einem Arbeitsvertrag mit der S.O.S wieder. Vorzugsweise im Sicherheits-Bereich. Dass ihm genau das ebenfalls zum Verhängnis werden sollte, war ihm damals auch nicht bewusst- doch spätestens mit 19 Jahren wurde ihm klar, dass es Schwierigkeiten geben würde, Berufswunsch mit Privatleben zu vereinbaren. Seunghyun selber hatte zwar noch nie Konflikte mit dem Gesetz gehabt, doch es schien so, als ob alle geliebten Menschen in seinem direkten Umfeld Probleme damit hätten, sich auf den legalen Wegen zu bewegen. Seunghyun hatte sich meistens für S.O.S entschieden.

Er wollte schließlich die Lage in YG verbessern und wenn er sich eine hohe Position erarbeitete, würde er alle selbstsüchtigen bestechlichen Vorsitzenden von ihrem hohen Thron stürzen. Seunghyun wollte YG weiter voranbringen, auch älteren Personen eine Möglichkeit zu höherer Bildung geben und den Menschen wieder über den Roboter stellen-ein Mensch sollte nie das Gefühl haben, weniger wert zu sein als eine Maschine. Choi Seunghyun wollte auch, dass YG seinem Ruf als weltoffene Stadt der Tausend Möglichkeiten gerecht wurde. Und so lange immer noch getuschelt wurde, wenn ein heterosexueller Mann seine langen, pastellfarbenen Haare zu den gleichfarbigen High Heels abstimmte oder wenn eine diverse Person ihre zwei Partnerinnen heiratete, war es für Seunghyun keine offene Stadt. Es war in YG zwar erlaubt, dass nicht nur zwei, sondern auch drei Personen sich ehelichen konnten, doch die wenigen, die es machten, erhielten nicht immer Zuspruch von Familienmitgliedern oder Freunden. Das Geschlecht oder die Geschlechtsidentität spielten dabei keine Rolle, es ging den Gegnern lediglich um eine monogame Beziehung. Seunghyun wusste zwar, dass es immer Leute gab, die sich über irgendwelchen Dinge aufregten, die sie nichts angingen, aber auch an der momentanen Rechtslage wollte er etwas verändern. Ein paar Substanzen legalisieren oder die Migrationsregeln ein wenig ändern.

Seunghyun wollte eine höhere Position und das war einer der Gründe, aus denen er nie etwas gegen S.O.S sagen würde.  
Choi Seunghyun war schließlich ein rational denkender Mensch. Jedenfalls, was die Arbeit anging. Dass in seinem Privatleben bei Weitem nicht alles so glatt lief, wie es den Anschein hatte, musste ja niemand wissen. Es war zwar nicht so, dass Seunghyun ein besonderes schlimmes Privatleben führte, aber trotz stabilem Einkommen, großem Apartment und gutem Verhältnis zu seiner Mutter war es auch kein besonders erfüllendes oder erfülltes Leben, was der 28-Jährige lebte. Vor ungefähr einer Woche noch war er der festen Überzeugung gewesen, sein Leben gleiche einem öden Tümpel aus Monotonie und Sinnlosigkeit, doch seit dem neuen Auftrag glich die Motivation, mit der er diesen Job aufnahm, einem Wunder. Was aber nicht hieß, dass die Probleme weniger wurden.

T.O.P zog seinen langen Filzmantel an und ging durch den schmalen Flur zur Haustür. Er nahm seinen Schlüssel von dem Haken und nachdem er diesen in seine große Manteltasche steckte, warf er einen kurzen Blick auf seine Hände. Sie waren gepflegt; er verwendete die teure Pflegecreme schließlich nicht umsonst. Seunghyun hatte das Kosmetikprodukt eigentlich nur wegen der Farbe gekauft und weil die Verpackung dekorativ mit Rosen verziert war. Wenn sie seine Hände geschmeidiger machte, war es lediglich ein netter Nebeneffekt für Seunghyun. Er benutzte jenes Pflegeprodukt bereits seit knapp fünf Jahren, warum er keine neue Marke ausprobierte, war ein wenig seltsam für ihn, da es ihn sonst reizte, neue Produkte zu testen und zu vergleichen.  
Seunghyun knipste das Licht der alten Energiesparlampe aus, dann ging er aus der Tür in das heruntergekommene Treppenhaus. Das Gebäude, in welches Seunghyun für seinen Auftrag geschickt wurde, war gerade mal zweistöckig, was ziemlich ungewöhnlich war, denn circa 85% der Bevölkerung YGs lebte in Hochhäusern. Somit wurde mehr Platz für Grünflächen geschaffen, um welche sich jedoch unterschiedlich gut gekümmert wurde. In Seunghyuns Wohngegend sahen die kleinen Parks aus wie gemalt, doch als T.O.P auf dem Weg zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt war, sah er vier leere Getränkedosen, ein kaputtes Handy und unzählige Glasscherben und Biomüll zwischen den Büschen. Plastikmüll gab es schon seit Jahren nicht mehr, aber dass hieß trotzdem nicht, dass umwelttechnisch alles gut war. Seunghyun lief weiter und vor seinen Füßen huschte eine graue Katze mit einem angeknabberten Ohr vorbei. Ihr Fell war verschmiert mit irgendeiner orangefarbenen, klebrigen Flüssigkeit, die Seunghyun nicht identifizieren konnte.

Als T.O.P fünf Minuten später am vereinbarten Platz ankam, hatte er immer noch elf Minuten Zeit, bis seine Zielperson kommen sollte. Seunghyun sah sich um.  
Der ausgewählte Platz war von einer Seite blickgeschützt, da ein alter Kastanienbaum mit seinen traurig herunterhängenden Zweigen einen Sichtschutz bot. Ungefähr zwei Meter vom Baumstamm entfernt befand sich ein heruntergekommenes Gebäude, welches vielleicht mal eine kleine Drogerie gewesen war. Doch nun waren die großen Glasfenster fast vollständig eingeschlagen und eine Schicht aus toten Blättern und Verpackungsmüll bedeckte den Boden. Zwei kleine Vögel hüpften kreischend um eine Pfütze herum. Sie erinnerten Seunghyun an ein streitendes Paar.

Der 28-Jährige sollte zwischen Baum und Gebäude warten und als er die nächsten sechs Minuten dort stand, musste er daran denken, dass der alte Kastanienbaum von niemandem gefragt wurde, ob er leben oder sterben wollte. Vielleicht war er es leid, jedes Jahr von Neuem seine Kinder zu Boden fallen und sterben zu sehen. Vielleicht tat er sich das Drama auch freiwillig an und hatte es schon seit langem als sein Schicksal akzeptiert und wusste, dass er dies tun musste, um selber zu überleben. Damit unterschied dieser alte Baum sich nicht wirklich von Seunghyuns Mitmenschen; den Menschen generell. War Seunghyun nicht selber egoistisch, wenn er eine Führungsposition anstrebte und somit einer anderen ambitionierten Person jenen Platz verwehrte? War er damals, vor drei Jahren, nicht auch selbstsüchtig gewesen, als er seine Beziehung mit Daesung beendete, obwohl der Jüngere noch Gefühle für ihn hatte? Seunghyun blinzelte mehrmals schnell hintereinander.  
Kang Daesung sollte eigentlich keinen Platz mehr in seinem Kopf beanspruchen. Die beiden waren Geschichte. Daesung war einfach nur ein Exfreund. Er war nicht mal der erste oder letzte Ex Seunghyuns gewesen und T.O.P sollte schließlich D-Lite verhaften und nicht in irgendwelchen sentimentalen Gedanken schwelgen, die seinen Auftrag behinderten. Der S.O.S-Agent schaute auf seine silberne Rolex- in weniger als drei Minuten sollte Daesu- D-Lite kommen. Seunghyun fuhr sich mit der gepflegten Hand durch die Haare, doch als er das hart gewordene Haarspray fühlte, ließ er es bleiben. Er wollte schließlich makellos aussehen. Natürlich nur, um so wirken, als wäre er ein reicher Kunde, der unter Schlafproblemen leidet, es sich aber nicht anmerken lassen will. Das komplette Gegenteil von einem Dornröschen, welches einhundert Jahre lang ununterbrochen schlummern durfte.

Noch genau zwei Minuten. Seunghyun atmete tief ein, überprüfte, ob die versteckte kleine Kamera an ihrem richtigem Platz war und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die beiden Vögel, welche auf dem dreckigen Boden ihre lebhafte Unterhaltung fortführten. Vor ein paar Tagen hätte Seunghyun sich gefragt, wie ein Lebewesen so unbeschwert Krach machen konnte, da er sich selber in seinem stummen, hoffnungslosem Tümpel aus Monotonie und Hoffnungslosigkeit befand, doch nun lächelte er, als er sah, wie der größere der beiden Vögel beinahe in die dreckige Pfütze fiel. Für Seunghyun war die Pfütze nur ein kleines Hindernis, welches er mühelos mit einem großen Schritt vermeiden konnte, doch für den gefiederten Freund war jenes Schmutzwasser wahrscheinlich genauso ein großer Abgrund wie für Seunghyun sein metaphorischer Tümpel. Der Vogel befand sich nur im Gegensatz zu Seunghyun noch außerhalb der Gefahrenzone. Fragte sich nur, für wie lange er noch um das Dreckwasser trippeln konnte, ohne hineinzufallen.

„T.O.P also?“, ertönte es plötzlich spöttisch hinter ihm. Seunghyun drehte sich ruckartig um. Die Vögel zwitscherten unbeeindruckt weiter. Schuhe zertraten raschelnd die toten Blätter. Vor den Ästen der Kastanie stand ein junger Mann, gekleidet in schwarzen Jeans, Markenturnschuhen und einem beigefarbenem Oberteil, welches jedoch zum größten Teil von einer gefütterten Lederjacke und einem rotkariertem Schal verdeckt wurde. Der Mann grinste, als er Seunghyun ins Gesicht sah.

„Du bist nicht D-Lite“, stellte Seunghyun nur trocken fest und hoffte, dass man ihm die Überraschung nicht ansah. Enttäuscht war er auch ein wenig, aber das musste ja niemand wissen. Wenigstens war überhaupt jemand gekommen. Der Mann vor ihm sah jünger aus als Seunghyun, ein wenig kleiner war er auch. Seine natürlich schwarzen Haare waren kurz geschnitten und seine Augenbrauen über den mit Monolidern versehenen dunklen Augen waren schmaler als Seunghyuns. „Choi Seunghyun“, sagte der Andere langsam, aber immer noch grinsend, „Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir uns unter solchen Umständen wiedersehen?“

Vor Choi Seunghyun stand niemand geringeres als Lee Seunghyun- genannt Seungri- mit welchem Seunghyun das letzte Mal vor zwei Jahren offiziell Kontakt hatte. Er musste nun 25 Jahre alt sein und Seunghyun hatte das Gefühl, er war der selbstbewussteste 25-Jährige, auf den er im Umkreis von zweihundert Kilometern treffen konnte. „Hyung“, fing der Jüngere an, wobei er die Anrede aussprach, als wäre es ein unglaublich witziger Insider. War es für ihn vielleicht auch. „Du willst also was von unserem Zeug haben, huh?“ Seunghyun nickte nur. Seine dafür vorbereitete Lüge konnte er gleich zum Besten geben.  
„Und du willst uns überhaupt nicht ausspionieren oder so was, habe ich Recht?“, fragte Seungri mit sarkastischem Unterton, der verriet, dass er Seunghyun lediglich als Spitzel ansah. Aber Seungri hatte noch nie eine besonders hohe Meinung von Seunghyun gehabt und der Ältere wagte zu bezweifeln, dass es überhaupt jemanden gab, den der 25-Jährige respektierte. Außer einer bestimmten Person vielleicht, doch das war ewig her. Wie es jetzt stand, wusste Seunghyun nicht. Aber das war ihm auch herzlich egal, denn vor ungefähr zwei Jahren hatte er darauf gehofft, dass er nie wieder mit Lee Seunghyun Kontakt haben würde. Bei seinem Glück hätte er sich allerdings denken können, dass dies nicht der Fall sein würde. „So ist es tatsächlich nicht.“, meinte der Ältere auf Seungris Frage betreffend seiner Absicht ruhig, bevor seine Hand anfing zu zittern. Das hatte er zu Hause einige Male vor dem Spiegel geübt.

„Seungri… ich bin echt froh, dass ich mich mit dir treffe. Ich…“, Seunghyun schluckte, „Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen, seit dem dieser… Vorfall auf Arbeit war“ Seungri sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und wartete ungeduldig, als Seunghyun sich nun doch durch die Haare raufte. „Es… es gab da diesen einen Einsatz“, brachte der Ältere stockend hervor, „Und… ich…“, er schluckte schwer und atmete tief ein, „ich habe Yuna umgebracht“ Seunghyun zitterte. „Meine- meine Partnerin für diesen Einsatz… ich… ich habe sie erschossen“, fügte er leise, verzweifelt hinzu und Seungri nickte langsam. „Wie lange ist das her?“, fragte der Jüngere, ohne eine Spur von Anteilnahme zu zeigen. „Bisschen über zwei Wochen“, meinte der S.O.S-Agent, während er mit seinen gepflegten Händen an dem Ärmelsaum seines Mantels spielte. „Dann…dann bin ich untergetaucht, weil ich solche Angst hatte- ich…“ Seunghyun zitterte am ganzen Körper, als er die Worte aus seinem Mund presste. Umso verzweifelter er wirkte, umso besser. Seungri sah ihn abschätzend an.

„Weißt du, Seunghyun“, meinte er, nachdem er ausführlich seine kurzen Fingernägel beobachtete, „Ich glaube dir den Scheiß nicht“ Ein Schulterzucken. Der Laubbaum verlor ein weiteres gelbes Blatt, welches hinter Seungris Turnschuhen zu Boden segelte. Seunghyun blieb ruhig. „Seungri“, setzte er an und versuchte, vollkommen in der Rolle des verzweifelten Mörders aufzugehen, „Weißt du, wie schrecklich das ist, wenn du ständig ihr Gesicht vor Augen hast? Ihren geschockten Blick, als ich-“, er unterbrach sich und setze neu an, seine Hände ließ er durch seine schwarzen Haare fahren, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. „Die Albträume…“, fuhr er in einer Stimme fort, die den Eindruck vermittelte, er sei nicht ganz Herr seiner Sinne. Er starrte Seungri in die kritisch blickenden Augen und hoffte, dass seine Schauspielkünste ihre Wirkung zeigten. „Seungri, es ist so grausam, ihr Gesicht in jedem verdammten Traum zu sehen, ihren toten, blutigen Körper-“, T.O.P atmete mehrmals tief durch. Ein plötzlicher Windzug nahm der Kastanie weitere Blätter und Seunghyuns Frisur wurde endgültig zerstört. Seunghyun wendete seinen irren Blick von dem Jüngeren ab und ging in die Hocke. Seine Füße standen ungefähr in Schulterbreite auf dem dreckigem, feuchtem Boden und sein schmaler Oberkörper war nach vorn gebeugt, als würde das Gewicht des Mordes ihn zu Boden drücken. „Ich will, dass es aufhört“, flüsterte Seunghyun und sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Boden. Seine Hände hielten seinen Schädel so fest, als würde er sonst von seinem Hals fallen und auf den dreckigen Boden rollen. Jeder andere wäre bei diesem Schauspiel restlos davon überzeugt, dass Choi Seunghyun einen Menschen umgebracht hatte und den erlösenden Schlaf suchte, doch Seungri war kein normaler junger Mann.  
Seunghyun hatte ihn schon damals nicht leiden können, er hatte lediglich ein wenig Sympathie für ihn übrig, weil Daesung ihn sonst als herzlos abgestempelt hätte. Inzwischen wusste Seunghyun nicht mehr, ob er wirklich ein wenig Mitleid mit Seungri hatte, oder ob er nur Daesung zuliebe den Jüngeren für Filmabende in seine Wohnung gelassen hatte. Wahrscheinlich eher letzteres.

„Hyung“, meinte Seungri nach einer Weile, „du siehst einfach nur erbärmlich aus“  
Anscheinend hatte Seungri durch Seunghyuns Lüge geblickt, doch noch würde der Ältere nicht aufgeben. „Sollte ich etwa fröhlich weiterleben, nachdem ich meine Kollegin umgebracht habe?“, gab T.O.P daraufhin schwach zurück. Der 25-jährige zuckte mit den Schultern. Choi Seunghyun war auch 25 Jahre alt gewesen, als er seine Beziehung mit Daesung beendet hatte. Das war zwar bereits drei Jahre her, doch immer, wenn Seunghyun an dieser einen Sushi-Bar vorbeilief, kam es ihm vor, als sei er dem Jüngeren gerade erst begegnet.

„Weiß nicht“, gab Seungri gleichgültig zurück, „Es gibt erstaunlich viele Menschen, die nach einem Mord einfach so weiterleben können wie bisher“ Seunghyun hätte es nicht überrascht, wenn der Jüngere von sich selber sprach und dieser machte eine kurze Pause, in der er ein großes Blatt von dem Laubbaum pflückte, „Aber das passt nicht zu dir“, Seungri riss ungleichmäßig große Stücke von dem großen Blatt ab und ließ sie zu Boden fallen. Beinahe lautlos kamen sie auf dem löcherigen Asphalt auf. „Oder wirst du jetzt im Alter emotional, Hyung?“, fragte Seungri und grinste. Er hatte schon damals auf Seunghyuns Alter herumgehackt. Genauso wie die Vögel, die jetzt anscheinend einen Regenwurm gefunden hatten, den sie nun zerstückelten. Seunghyun fühlte sich manchmal wie so ein Regenwurm. Seungri seufzte übertrieben. „Na gut“, meinte er schließlich, „Vielleicht bist du einfach nur verweichlichter als ich dachte“ Er kramte eine kleine Schachtel aus seiner Jackentasche. In diese kleine Verpackung konnte man vielleicht zwei mittelgroße Erdbeeren stecken, wenn man kreativ war.  
„Hast du das Geld?“, fragte Seungri und Seunghyun nickte. Er erhob sich langsam vom Boden, dabei stütze er sich auf seinen Knien ab. Er zog die besprochene Menge an Papierscheinen aus seinem schwarzen Echtleder-Portmonee, dabei fiel sein Blick auf den kleinen Glücksbringer aus Rosenquarz, welchen er bereits seit Jahren immer mit sich führte. T.O.P überreichte Seungri die präparierten Scheine. Seungris Hände waren ebenfalls gepflegt und erweckten den Eindruck, der Jüngere würde sie nur zum Geldzählen verwenden. Zum Zählen von illegal erworbenem Geld. In YG hatte man beschlossen, wieder auf Bargeld umzusteigen, da Online-Banking als unsicher eingestuft wurde und es vor dreizehn Jahren einen Skandal gab, bei dem viele Online-Konten innerhalb kurzer Zeit gehackt wurden. Des Weiteren wollte man auch etwas gegen das Phänomen des gläsernen Bürgers unternehmen.

Seungri warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Scheine und nickte knapp, dann verstaute er das Zahlungsmittel in einer seiner vielen Jackentaschen, ehe er Seunghyun die kleine Schachtel übergab. Seunghyun öffnete diese und erkannte vier kleine, ovale Pillen, die sich darin befanden. Er nickte ebenfalls, dann drehte Seungri sich zum Gehen um, doch der Ältere hielt ihn am Jackenärmel fest. „Danke, Seungri“, sagte er und schenkte dem 25-Jährigen das ehrlichste Lächeln, was er in seiner Rolle als Mörder aufbringen konnte. „Hoffen wir, dass es hilft. Ich…ich weiß echt nicht, was ich sonst gemacht hätte, Danke“  
Seungri schenkte dem Älteren ein gequältes Lächeln, dann wandte er sich zum Gehen. „Ja, hoffen wir, dass es hilft“, meinte er knapp, dann riss er sich los und ging schnellen Schrittes aus Seunghyuns Sichtweite. T.O.P blieb noch ein paar Momente zwischen der Kastanie und der Ruine stehen, dann ging er langsam in Richtung seiner temporären Wohnung. Er richtete seinen Blick beim Gehen bewusst auf seine Umgebung; es war immer wichtig, zu wissen, wo man sich befand. Seunghyun bemerkte vor allem die heruntergekommenen Fassaden der Häuser und vor einem Hauseingang sah er einen Zigarettenstummel. Wenn die dazugehörige Person beim Rauchen erwischt worden wäre, hätte sie mit einer hohen Geldstrafe oder ein paar Monaten Gefängnis oder wahlweise auch sozialer Arbeit rechnen müssen. Normalerweise war es die Aufgabe von Seunghyuns Team, tabakschmuggelnde Personen ausfindig zu machen, doch in letzter Zeit nahm die Zahl dieser Delikte ab. Oder Seunghyuns Team wurde einfach andere Aufgaben zugeteilt. Denn in letzter Zeit stieg vor allem der illegale Verkauf bestimmter Medikamente an, Schlafmittel standen ziemlich weit oben auf der Liste. Seitdem ein Großteil der Arbeitsplätze im Produktionsbereich wegfiel und viele junge Menschen aufgrund der teuren höheren Bildung bestimmte Fächer nicht studieren konnten, stieg das Verlangen, die ganzen Probleme und Unzufriedenheit durchschlafen zu können. Wie Dornröschen, welche einhundert Jahre lang friedlich in ihrem Schloss schlummerte und nicht mitbekam, dass wegen ihr junge Männer in den Dornen vor dem Schloss erwürgt wurden. Schlaf war eine beliebte Ablenkungsvariante. Eine andere war der Konsum von Unterhaltungsmedien.

Die gesamte Unterhaltungsindustrie in YG hatte in den letzten Jahren einen Aufstieg zu verzeichnen, allerdings lag es vor allen an jenen Künstlern, welche dunkle Inhalte veröffentlichten, kritische Inhalte. YG war eine sehr multikulturelle Stadt, weswegen sich die südkoreanische Unterhaltungsindustrie gegen die westlichen Maßstäbe zum Schutz der jungen zukünftigen Idole nicht durchgesetzt hatte. Somit waren die Entertainments dazu verpflichtet, dafür zu sorgen dass es ihren Schützlingen körperlich und mental gut ging und sie ihre Schulausbildung bis zu einem gewissen Grad nicht vernachlässigten, genauso wie die beim Debüt mindestens 16 Jahre alten Idole ein gewisses Gewicht nicht unterschreiten sollten. Die kritischeren Künstler, die zum Teil „nur“ sangen und bewusst ungeschminkt Konzerte gaben, verwalteten und managten sich selbst. Sie wurden vor allem von den unter-30-Jährigen Alternativen, aber auch von älteren Menschen mit einer eher pessimistischen Weltansicht verehrt. YG war nun mal ein Stadtstaat mit seinen ganz eigenen Regeln und Gesetzen und auch, wenn er im Vergleich zu anderen Städten weltoffener war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass seine Bewohner glücklicher waren. Ob dies an dem Verbot wahrnehmungsverändernder Substanzen lag, war nicht klar. Dass Alkohol noch immer vollkommen legal war, war der Mentalität der Bevölkerung und auch der Wirtschaft zu verdanken, allerdings durfte man jene Getränke erst ab 19 Jahren kaufen und konsumieren, egal, wie viel oder wenig Alkohol in jenen Genussmitteln enthalten war.  
YG war bis vor elf Jahren von der Außenwelt so gut wie abgeschnitten, zehn Jahre, nachdem global komplett auf erneuerbare Energien umgestellt und Tierversuche ebenfalls großflächig abgestellt worden waren. Kreuzfahrtschiffe waren seit längerem komplett abgeschafft worden, was aufgrund der grünen Urlaubsalternativen erstaunlich einfach gewesen war. Es hatte nur vorausgesetzt, dass jemand auf einer internationalen Konferenz diesen Vorschlag auch verbindlich durchsetzten ließ. Diese nun 67-jährige Frau wurde als lebendige Heldin verehrt.

Seunghyun beschloss, nun doch einen Umweg zu laufen, um seine Umgebung besser kennenzulernen. Es war kurz nach halb 12 vormittags und er war bis jetzt nur wenigen Personen begegnet. Doch als er bereits zehn Minuten auf kleinen Seitenwegen entlanglief, kamen ihm immer mehr Menschen entgegen oder überholten ihn. Es waren überwiegend junge Personen, welche zum Teil mit Laptops unterwegs waren, doch besonders auffällig waren zwei junge Männer, wahrscheinlich Koreaner, welche trotz der Kälte lediglich je ein weißes, langes Hemd mit Rüschenkragen und dazu Jeansshorts trugen. Der Barfüßige hatte seine türkisfarbenen, leicht welligen Haare in einem kleinen Zopf mit einem glitzernden Haargummi zusammengebunden, der andere trug seine kurzen dunklen Haare offen. Obwohl YG wie immer mit seiner Offenheit warb, hatten die meisten Unternehmen und Einzelpersonen für sich nach einer kurzen Probierphase von circa drei Jahren beschlossen, die traditionellen Bilder größtenteils beizubehalten. So wurde nach wie vor bei einem Job im Finanzwesen ein förmliches Auftreten in dunkelblau erwartet, Männer in Ballkleidern waren eine Ausnahme auf jeder Feierlichkeit und die meisten Mädchen wollten lieber Tierärztin oder Prinzessin statt Maschinenbauingenieurin werden. Seunghyun bemerkte, dass der große und wahrscheinlich auch schwere Pappkarton, den die jungen Männer trugen, mit Zeitungspapier abgedeckt war. Trotz der Digitalisierung gab es immer noch einen großen Absatzmarkt für analoge Printmedien und auch Seunghyun gehörte zu jenen Personen, welche diese gerne kauften. Es war einfach ein gutes Gefühl, die Nachrichten in der Hand zu halten, den Geruch des recycelten Papieres einzuatmen, sich hinter den großen Seiten zu verstecken und für einige Minuten nichts anderes als die Schrift vor sich sehen zu können.  
Natürlich hatte Seunghyun der Arbeit wegen eine zweite seriöse Zeitung in elektronischer Form abonniert, aber trotzdem bevorzugte er die altmodische Version, die er meist mit Lesebrille las. Aufgrund seiner Komplexe zu seinem äußerem Erscheinungsbild besaß Seunghyun viele verschiedene Modelle und auch Kontaktlinsen, um immer Flexibilität bewahren zu können, was seinen Look betraf.

T.O.P blickte erstaunt auf. Circa 30 Meter vor ihm befand sich ein rundes, vielleicht neunstöckiges, grau gestrichenes Gebäude. „BIGBANG“ stand in großer, schwarzer Schrift über dem Eingang, daneben hatte jemand eine gelbe Krone gesprayt, welche mit schwarzer Farbe umrandet war. Das Gebäude an sich sah deutlich älter aus als die Schrift, allerdings wirkte es gut in Schuss gehalten, da im Gegensatz zu anderen Häusern dieses Viertels keine Pflanzen an der Wand entlang wuchsen oder irgendetwas reparaturbedürftig wirkte. Es gab keine großen Fenster oder Glaswände, aber man konnte trotzdem sehen, dass hier viel los war. Es gab mehr Türen als die des Haupteinganges und ein Großteil der Personen, die hier ein und -ausgingen, hatten anscheinend ein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen. T.O.P versuchte, so unauffällig wie möglich auszusehen, also stellte er sich ein wenig abseits und schaute mit genervtem Blick auf seine Rolex. Für die anderen sah es aus, als wartete er auf einen Geschäftspartner, der sich seine liebe Zeit nahm, doch in Wahrheit hatte Seunghyun keinen Plan, wo er genau war, wer hier Zutritt hatte und warum hier so viele Personen waren. Seunghyun bemerkte, dass um dieses Gebäude keine weiteren Häuser standen, mit den Bäumen der verwilderten Grünflächen hatte es eine besondere Stellung, fast schon vergleichbar mit einem (nicht ganz so) geheimen Märchenschloss in dem verzaubertem Wald, in dem sich eine isolierte Prinzessin befand. Eine Prinzessin, von der niemand wusste, wie alt sie war, warum sie alleine und abgeschottet wohnte und ob es sich überhaupt um eine menschliche Frau handelte. Aber trotzdem war es klar, dass Seunghyun auf ein Geheimnis des Stadtviertels gestoßen war, von dem in den S.O.S- Akten nicht einmal die Rede gewesen war. Seungri kam telefonierend aus dem Gebäude.

Er gestikulierte dabei und wirkte scheinbar genervt; seine Hände bewegten sich auf und ab, formten Gesten, die in einer persönlichen Konversation vielleicht sogar den Gesprächspartner beeinflussten, aber bei dem jetzigen Telefonat nutzlos waren. Aber Lee Seunghyun übertrieb gerne, machte viele ausladende Gesten mit Händen und Füßen und rollte mit den Augen, wenn ein einfaches Kopfschütteln gereicht hätte. Seine Stimme war laut und vermittelte stets den Eindruck, es würde keinen Sinn machen, etwas gegen seine Meinung zu behaupten. Seungris Kleidung folgte stets dem neuesten Trend und dank intensivem Training hatte er einen Körper, der auch die weniger stylischen Klamotten tragen konnte, ohne vollkommen lächerlich auszusehen. Das passende Selbstvertrauen hatte der Jüngere auch und manchmal wirkte es, als würde Lee Seunghyuns ganze, leicht überhebliche Persönlichkeit ihn vollkommen ausmachen, ohne, dass er weitere Eigenschaften besaß, die ihn in irgendeiner Weise besonders erscheinen ließen. Sein Lächeln hatte Seungri wahrscheinlich so oft im Spiegel einstudiert, dass es wie eintätowiert war und man sich sein Gesicht schwer ohne diesen leicht überheblich nach oben gezogenen Mundwinkeln vorstellen konnte. Dass Seunghyun Seungri schon kannte, als der Jüngere noch nicht wusste, wohin mit seinen Händen, war etwas, was Seungri stark störte. Er hatte sich inzwischen schließlich eine Reputation aufgebaut, sich mit dem gemeinsamen Geschäft einen Ruf erarbeitet und wenn er Unsicherheit bei den falschen Leuten zeigte, wäre es schnell vorbei mit seiner Karriere. Seungris dunkle Augenbrauen verzogen sich, als sein Gesprächspartner am anderen Ende der Leitung irgendetwas sagte.  
T.O.P starrte den Jüngeren an, beobachtete jeden seiner Schritte genau und es war ein Wunder, dass Seungri noch nicht in seine Richtung geblickt hatte. Dass zwischendurch immer wieder Menschen zwischen ihnen liefen und den Blickkontakt unterbrachen, kam Seunghyun nur zu Gute. Unauffällig versuchte der Agent, seine Position zu verändern, falls der 25-Jährige in seine Richtung kommen sollte, doch Seungri lief nur ein Stück um das Gebäude, zu einem anderen Eingang. Kurz darauf war er auch in diesem verschwunden, doch Seunghyun konnte trotzdem den Gesprächsfetzen mithören: „…-oblem, D-Lite kümmert sich drum, das Geld ist ja bereits…“

D-Lite.

Er war also doch da und arbeitete anscheinend mit Seungri zusammen. Das war zwar keine Überraschung für T.O.P, vor allem nach dem Treff vor weniger als einer Stunde, aber diesen Namen aus Seungris Mund zu hören, war eine vollkommene Bestätigung dafür, dass es D-Lite wirklich gab. Nicht, dass Seunghyun Zweifel hätte, aber seine Situation war vergleichbar mit der eines Kindes, welches fest an den Weihnachtsmann glaubt und ihn schließlich zum Fest sieht, bevor es Zweifel an seiner Existenz hegen kann. Der einzige Unterschied bestand nur darin, dass Daesung sich nicht mal verkleiden musste, um echt zu sein. Er war schon damals D-Lite und Seunghyun wusste und hasste es. Hasste, dass Daesung keinen normalen Beruf anstrebte, obwohl er Potential zu einer guten Ausbildung oder Studium gehabt hätte; Kang Daesung mit seiner strahlenden Persönlichkeit hätte auch als Moderator einer Fernsehshow arbeiten können oder auch als Synchronsprecher oder Sänger- es gab so viele Möglichkeiten und Seunghyun hätte jede einzelne unterstützt, aber für D-Lite hatte Choi Seunghyun keinen Platz in seinem Leben. Und so fiel es dem Älteren einfacher, zu vergessen, dass D-Lite die gleiche Person war, wie sein geliebter Exfreund. Sein Exfreund, mit dem Seunghyun die einzige Beziehung verbinden konnte, in der er sich gut fühlte und in der der nun 28-Jährige er selbst sein konnte, ohne sich zu verstellen und verstecken zu müssen. Daesung war die Art von Person, die den Raum betrat und die Stimmung automatisch aufhellte. Man konnte gar nicht anders, als ihn zu lieben. Auf welche Art auch immer. Für Jiyong und Yongbae war Daesung immer der kleine Bruder gewesen; von Jiyong der, von dem er nicht wusste, dass er sich ihn immer gewünscht hatte. Daesung hatte zwar nicht immer nur positive Aufmerksamkeit bekommen, doch Seunghyun hatte schon ziemlich am Anfang ihrer Beziehung das Gefühl gehabt, um seine Aufmerksamkeit kämpfen zu müssen.  
Und spätestens, als Seungri ins Spiel kam, machte er mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit alles noch komplizierter. Seunghyun fragte sich manchmal, was gewesen wäre, wenn Daesung wie Seunghyun und Jiyong bei der S.O.S gearbeitet hätte.

D-Lite war jedoch ein Krimineller und wenn er mit Seungri zusammenarbeitete, würde T.O.P ihn nun mit Hilfe der kleinen Wanze an Seungris Jackenärmel belauschen können. Das entsprechende Empfängergerät befand sich in Form von In-ears in Seunghyuns Manteltasche und nun steckte T.O.P die unauffälligen Kopfhörer in seinen Gehörgang. Während er das tat, machte er sich langsam auf den Rückweg. Langsam, denn genau so wenig wie er sich bereit dazu fühlte, eine unbestimmte Zeit in jener spärlich eingerichteten Wohnung zu verbringen, wusste nicht, ob er bereits dazu war, D-Lites Stimme zu hören. Seunghyun mochte Daesungs Stimme, wenn der Jüngere sich unbeobachtet gefühlt hatte, sang er meist vor sich hin, für sich. Singen war eine seiner Leidenschaften gewesen und Seunghyun hoffte für ihn, dass er dieses Hobby beibehalten hatte. Kang Daesung hatte eine wunderschöne Stimme, die einen entweder zum Träumen oder zum Neidisch werden brachte. Bewegt war man trotzdem immer, wenn er mit geschlossenen Augen und entsprechender Körpersprache seine Idole imitierte und als Seunghyun ihn dazu überreden konnte, ihm Schlaflieder zu singen, fühlte er sich so, als wäre er mit einem Engel zusammen. Doch natürlich wäre es zu schön gewesen, wenn Daesung einfach nur der Stern oder der lächelnde Engel gewesen wäre, den Seunghyun in ihm sah. Jiyong hatte den Jüngeren immer als „Smiling Angel“ bezeichnet und Seunghyun selber wunderte es kein bisschen, dass Daesungs Deckname „D-Lite“ war.

T.O.P würde also mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit bald D-Lites Stimme hören und in seiner Wohnung sofort dokumentieren, was er heute gesehen hatte. Neben dem würde er auch die Bilder der kleinen Kamera, welche ungefähr die Größe einer Kirsche hatte und eine Spezialanfertigung war, in seine Aufzeichnungen einfließen lassen.

Als Seunghyun den Weg zu seiner Wohnung zurücklief, hörte er Seungris Telefonat ab. Es ging anscheinend um einen Kunden, der unbedingt eine größere Menge von einem Schlafmittel namens „Beautiful Hangover“ kaufen wollte und Seungri hatte die gewünschte Menge gerade nicht vorrätig. „Ja, das können wir liefern, aber nicht diese Menge“, hörte T.O.P Seungri sagen, dann kam die nicht sehr erfreute Antwort des Gesprächspartners und als Seunghyun an einem verlassenem, mit Graffiti besprühtem Gebäude vorbeilief, sagte Seungri: „D-Lite wird sich darum kümmern und wie Sie wahrscheinlich wissen, haben nur wir die Formel für die Zusammensetzung der Inhaltsstoffe und ich würde Ihnen nicht empfehlen, diese Zusammensetzung herauszufinden.“ Kurze Pause, wahrscheinlich holte Seungri bedeutungsvoll Luft. Seungri versuchte immer, seine Gesten bedeutungsvoll zu halten, aber das meiste, was er sagte und tat, war nichts weiter als heiße Luft.  
„Es sei denn“, fuhr er in seiner so typischen Stimmlage fort, die so klang, als grinste er über alle Ansichten, die nicht seine waren, „Ihnen liegt nicht viel an Ihrem Leben. Aber selbst, wenn Sie es in ihrem privaten Labor versuchen sollten- Wir haben immer noch das Original. Und das können Sie nicht einfach so reproduzieren. Selbst ich weiß nicht, was D-Lite da genau fabriziert“, er versuchte noch immer, sich selbst als die wichtigste Person den Universums darzustellen, „wir haben da eine klare Aufgabenverteilung.“ Irgendetwas raschelte. Dann knackte es. Ein hohes Piepen ertönte und Seunghyun kniff negativ überrascht die Augen zusammen, obwohl das überhaupt nichts brachte. Aber vielleicht tat Seunghyun öfter Dinge, die ihm am Ende nichts brachten. Er nahm seine In-ears heraus und hielt sie in geringem Abstand zu seinem Ohr. „Einen Moment“, sagte Seungri zu seinem Gesprächspartner. Dann flüsterte er: „Ich wusste es, T.O.P“, in das kleine Mikrophon, wobei er den Namen besonders betonte; so, als wäre es ein verdorbenes Lebensmittel, was man nach Wochen halbverschimmelt in einer Ecke seiner Tasche findet. Dann ließ Seungri das kleine Abhörgerät den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen auf den Boden fallen. Wenig später war nichts mehr zu hören; wahrscheinlich hatte Seungri es zertreten. So oder so war es sinnlos geworden, noch auf diese Wanze zu hoffen und somit ließ Seunghyun sie erneut in seiner Manteltasche verschwinden. Aber wenigstens hatte er die Fotos.

Seunghyun war überrascht, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Er hatte aus diesem kurzen Gespräch mitbekommen, dass Seungri und D-Lite voneinander abhängig waren und er wusste nicht, warum, aber er musste grinsen. Seungri war schon damals einer dieser Typen gewesen, die immer nur nahmen und einen fallen ließen, wenn sie hatten, was sie wollten. Wenn D-Lite ihm den Schlüssel zu Beautiful Hangover geben würde, wäre es sein Untergang. Aber D-Lite wusste das selber, denn anscheinend hatte er eingesehen, dass Lee Seunghyun nicht mehr der verzweifelte 16-Jährige war, der unter dem Druck seiner Eltern litt. Seunghyun hatte Seungri dieses unschuldige Getue damals schon nicht abgekauft. Aber selbst, wenn D-Lite durch seinen Geschäftspartner zu Fall kam, sollte dies Choi Seunghyun herzlich wenig interessieren. Auf privater Ebene. Theoretisch. D-Lite war ja nicht Daesung oder so. Genauso, wie es ihn theoretisch nichts angehen sollte, wenn seine Mutter wegen ihrer kriminellen Handlungen verhaftet werden sollte. Auch, wenn Letzteres für Seunghyun schlimmere Konsequenzen hätte.

Seunghyun lief weiter. In einer Seitengasse sah er eine junge Frau mit gefärbten Haaren, die trotz der Kälte einen Minirock trug. Sie rauchte. Durch die steigende Unzufriedenheit und Arbeitslosigkeit war die Anzahl der Prostituierten genauso gestiegen wie die der kritischen Künstler. 

.

Als Choi Seunghyun zu dem Gebäude kam, in dem er zeitweise wohnte, bemerkte er, dass in den altmodischen Briefkästen sogar eine neue Zeitung steckte. Das Klingelschild zu seiner Wohnung war abgeklebt und ein „Keine Werbung“ Aufkleber war fast vollständig verblichen. Papierwerbung gab es so gut wie gar nicht mehr, weswegen solche Aufkleber fast nirgends mehr zu sehen waren. Seunghyun liebte es, sich altmodische Kataloge für teure Möbel durchzublättern, die er extra anforderte. Daesung hatte ihm mal einen Katalog für japanische Designerstühle mitgebracht und Seunghyun hatte sich darüber mehr gefreut als über den maßgeschneiderten Anzug von Jiyong.

Der 28-Jährige schloss die Haustür auf. Als er den ersten Treppenabsatz betrat, kam ihm ein unbekannter Mann entgegen, circa Mitte 50, aber mit blond gefärbten Haaren, die nach hinten gestylt waren. Der Ältere trug einen grauen Pullover, der nicht mehr ganz sauber war und er roch nach frittiertem Hähnchen. Der Fremde sah Seunghyun kritisch an, ehe er an ihm vorbeiging und dabei seine Hände an der nicht mehr ganz weißen Hose abwischte. Das Treppenhaus war trotz seiner Ungepflegtheit ziemlich breit und so konnten die beiden Erwachsenen ohne Körperkontakt aneinander vorbeilaufen. T.O.P betrat schließlich seine Wohnung und zog Schuhe und Mantel aus, dann holte er das Wichtigste aus den Manteltaschen. Die Schlaftabletten.  
Die kleine, rechteckige Verpackung war weiß und am Rand stand in kleiner Druckschrift „Beautiful Hangover“. Seunghyun nahm vorsichtig die in biologisch abbaubares Material verpackte Pille heraus und legte sie auf den Küchentisch. Anstatt einer Packungsbeilage befand sich in der Schachtel lediglich ein kleiner Zettel, der mit den Worten „Konsum auf eigene Gefahr“ bedruckt war. Darunter standen die zwei Namen: D-Lite und Panda.  
Panda. Seunghyun schüttelte den Kopf über dieses Pseudonym, obwohl er selber mit T.O.P anfangs auch nicht wirklich zufrieden gewesen war. Warum der Jüngere nicht einfach Seungri gewählt hatte, konnte Seunghyun herzlich egal sein. Aber dass das „D-Lite“ auf seinem Zettel ein wenig vom Drucker verwischt war, war hoffentlich kein schlechtes Zeichen. Seunghyun nahm eine kleine verpackte Kapsel und steckte sie in den mitgebrachten, kleinen Behälter. Diesen würde er nun an die Chemiker der S.O.S schicken.

Für heute war Seunghyun frei von anderen Aufgaben, da er schließlich eine Packung gekauft und den Dealer gesehen und fotografiert hatte. Dass er auch so wusste, mit wem er es zu tun hatte, musste S.O.S ja nicht wissen. Genauso, wie die S.O.S auch nicht mitbekommen sollte, warum T.O.P seiner Mutter Geld schickte oder warum er mit so einem Eifer an diesen Job ging. Choi Seunghyun war ein Mann mit vielen Geheimnissen, aber im Gegensatz zu D-Lite war er ein offenes Buch. Oder jedenfalls glaubte er das. Aber er wusste in letzter Zeit nicht mehr genau, was er überhaupt noch glauben sollte. Vor etwas mehr als einem halben Jahr dachte er, dass eh alles egal war; dass es keine Sinn machte, nach dem besten Auftrag oder den nettesten Kollegen Ausschau zu halten, wenn er ein verhältnismäßig gutes Arbeitsleben führte. Er hatte Jiyong als seinen besten Freund und musste sich keine finanziellen Sorgen machen. Aber trotzdem fühlte er sich leer- bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, in dem er jenen brandaktuellen Auftrag erhielt, in dem er D-Lite aufspüren und mehr über die Dealer in YG-City herausfinden sollte.

Seunghyun beschloss, sich etwas zu Essen zu machen. In seinen mitgebrachten Vorräten fand er eine Dose mit Gemüse und Nudeln. Als er Hände wusch, fiel ihm auf, dass es keine Seife gab und er musste daran denken, dass Daesung lieber noch mal losgehen und welche kaufen würde als nur mit unter warmen Wasser gewaschenen Händen etwas zuzubereiten.  
Seunghyun war froh, dass der Herd einfach zu bedienen war. Sein Gericht war einfach, aber sättigend und er machte sich eine mentale Notiz, morgen nach einer Drogerie Ausschau zu halten.

Als er die Fotos per Smartphone verschickte und absprach, wer die „Beautiful Hangover“ Pillen zum Untersuchen bekommen sollte, hörte er quietschende Fahrzeugreifen. Er lief zu dem Fenster und zog die Vorhänge zurück, um zu sehen, was war, doch das schnell wendende Fahrzeug war vollkommen unwichtig, als er sah, dass jemand in Daesungs alte Wohnung ging.

Und diese Person sah aus wie D-Lite.  
.  
.  
o.O  
.  
.


	3. Ein Stern am dunklen Himmel

**D-Lite.**

Choi Seunghyun hatte ihn gesehen. Oder jedenfalls war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Person, die gerade in Kang Daesungs alte Wohnung lief, D-Lite war. Seunghyun starrte auch dann noch aus dem Fenster, als der Mann mit den dunklen Haaren bereits längst das Haus betreten hatte. Seunghyun wusste, dass es auch eine andere, unbekannte Person sein könnte, aber er war davon überzeugt, dass es sich um seine Zielperson für diesen Auftrag handelte. Wenn Daesung wirklich weiterhin in dem gleichen Haus wie vor sieben Jahren wohnen sollte, dann war seine Mission einfacher als erwartet.

Doch das musste S.O.S nicht wissen. Seunghyun hatte generell seine Zweifel an seinem Arbeitgeber, doch diese versuchte er, so gut es ging, zu unterdrücken. In der letzten Woche waren ihm kleine Ungereimtheiten aufgefallen, Dinge, die irgendwie nicht ganz mit seinen moralischen Vorstellungen zu vereinbaren waren, Fälle, die in der Vergangenheit ungeklärt blieben und bis heute nicht gelöst wurden. Nicht gelöst werden wollten. Aber denen würde Seunghyun sich später widmen, später, wenn er in einer höheren Position wäre und mehr Macht hätte. Macht, die er dafür verwenden würde, den Bewohnern YGs eine bessere Zukunft zu schenken. Obwohl _Schenken_ vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort war. Denn nichts im Leben ist umsonst, sogar der Tod kostet einem das Leben. Alles, was YG geben musste, war die Motivation, etwas verändern zu wollen und die gab es zum Glück. Seunghyun und sein Team wurden ja vor allem mit jenen Menschen konfrontiert, die die Motivation hatten, etwas an ihrer Lage zu verändern. Leider nur auf illegalem Wege. Seunghyuns Blick wanderte zu seinen Händen, nur, um wieder zum Fenster gelenkt zu werden. Choi Seunghyun wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, dass Daesung immer noch in seiner kleinen alten Wohnung lebte. Der 28-Jährige hatte irgendwie gehofft, dass sein Ex sich eine neue Wohnung suchen würde, vielleicht ein Apartment mit großen Fenstern, das angemessener für einen Stern wie Daesung war. Eine größere Wohnung mit mehr Licht und mehr Platz für Zimmerpflanzen oder Doraemon Figuren. Seunghyun fragte sich, ob es in der Wohnung immer noch so sauber war wie früher.

Seunghyun beschloss, sein Apartment ein wenig einzurichten. Er hatte zwar bereits zwei Tage darin verbracht, aber bis auf die wichtigsten Dinge hatte er das meiste Zeug noch in seinem Koffer. Seunghyun begann also damit, seine Klamotten in den Kleiderschrank zu räumen, während er über sein Handy Musik abspielte. Ein altes Lied amerikanischer Künstler lief. Während er seine Socken aus dem schwarzen Koffer nahm, wurde die Musik kurz unterbrochen. Eine Nachricht. Seunghyun sah nach; Jiyong fragte, wo er sich befand und ob er bei Seunghyun vorbeikommen könnte. Seunghyun fragte sich, was Jiyong hier zu erledigen hatte, doch er sagte zu. Der Ältere würde seinem besten Freund auf halber Strecke entgegenkommen. Der S.O.S-Agent packte seinen restlichen Kleiderschrank ein und machte sich anschließend auf den Weg, es war nachmittags und dementsprechend hell draußen, allerdings würde es in vielleicht zwei, drei Stunden wieder dunkel sein. Ende Oktober konnte man allerdings auch nichts anderes erwarten. Und die Dunkelheit war eh interessanter als der helle Tag, denn wenn es dunkel war, zeigten sich auch alle hässlichen Seiten, die im Tageslicht verdrängt wurden und sich in den Schatten versteckten. Im Dunklen fiel es allerdings nicht mehr auf, da dann alles dunkel war. Dunkle Häuser und dunkle Straßen und Menschen mit dunklen Gedanken.

Die Straße, die Seunghyun entlanglief, führte weg von dem BIGBANG-Gebäude und dem kriminellen Viertel und zog sich entlang Hochhäusern, in welchen die geringer Verdienenden wohnten. Es waren hellgraue Blocks, alle circa 20 Stockwerke und wenn man mehr als zwei Kinder hatte, wurde es eng in den Wohnungen. Die Altersstruktur war hier sehr gemischt, von jungen Familien bis zu verwitweten alten Rentnern fand man hier fast alles. Die Gebäude hatten einen neuen Anstrich nötig und obwohl sie sonst noch einen stabilen Eindruck machten, wusste Seunghyun aus eigener Erfahrung, wie hässlich es im Inneren dieser Häuser aussah. Es war wie mit manchen Menschen- auf den ersten Blick wirkten sie ganz normal, vielleicht ein wenig vom Leben gebeutelt, allerdings stellte man bei einem Blick in ihre Gedanken schnell fest, dass sie niemals strahlen würden, da sie viel zu verdorben und egoistisch waren, um jemals innere Schönheit erreichen zu können. Selbst, wenn sie eine krasse Wandlung durchmachen würden, wäre immer noch eine gewisse Restdunkelheit da, die ihren Schein trüben würde. Daesung hingegen war ein echter Stern gewesen. Als er jedoch immer mehr zu D-Lite wurde, war Seunghyun sein Licht zu hell, zu grell geworden, es blendete ihn und um nicht blind zu werden, ging er auf Abstand. Es war wie ein falsches Licht, was den Jüngeren zu dieser Zeit umgeben hatte, es war kein warmes angenehmes Licht gewesen, aber vielleicht war Seunghyun von anderen Dingen halb erblindet gewesen und konnte nicht unterscheiden, welches Licht von wem kam ~~. Jetzt war es eh zu spät, daran etwas zu ändern.~~

Kwon Jiyong würde sich bei einem kleinen Park mit Seunghyun treffen. Es war ein Ort, den Seunghyun und Jiyong bereits von früher kannten. Damals, als Seunghyuns Mutter sich noch keine größere Wohnung leisten konnte und Seunghyun sich mit seiner großen Schwester ein Zimmer teilen musste. Jetzt lebte seine Schwester sechshundert Kilometer entfernt mit ihrer großen Liebe und Kind und Katze. Er war hiergeblieben, in YG, um dort etwas verändern zu können. YG war außerdem so groß, dass er Probleme hatte, sich mit seiner Mutter zu treffen, welche auch in YG wohnte. YG war somit wie ein kleines Land, der Begriff YG-City wurde nur für die Kernstadt verwendet, in der die meisten Verwaltungsgebäude und die etwas teureren Wohnhäuser standen. Seunghyun wohnte in YG-City. Seine Mutter nicht.

Als der 28-Jährige zu dem Treffpunkt kam, stand Kwon Jiyong bereits da. Seine Haare waren nun blond, wenn auch ungefähr in der gleichen Länge wie vorher. Der 27-Jährige trug eine gefütterte Jacke in Tarnfarben, welche mit vielen Pins und aufgenähten kleinen Bildern versehen war. Jiyongs dünnen Beine steckten in zerlöcherten hellblauen Jeans, die Schuhe des Teilzeitmodels waren schwarze, geschnürte Stiefel, die an den Rändern bereits ein wenig ausgefranst waren. Als er Seunghyun bemerkte, winkte er ihm zu. Dabei sah der Ältere die vielen Ringe an den zierlichen Fingern seines Freundes. Sie waren wahrscheinlich zu den Ohrringen abgestimmt, die von Jiyongs Ohren baumelten. „Seunghyunie!“, wurde der S.O.S-Agent fröhlich begrüßt und wenig später fand er sich in einer Umarmung wieder. „Hallo Ji“, lächelte der Ältere in die Umarmung und als die beiden sich losließen, stellte Jiyong seine ersten Fragen: „Wie lief alles bis jetzt? Hast du ihn getroffen? Wie war es?“ Seunghyun steckte seine Hände in die Manteltaschen, als die beiden langsam weiterliefen. „Ich habe das Schlafmittel kaufen können, aber…“, Jiyong sah ihn gespannt an, „nicht von D-Lite“

Man konnte sehen, wie Jiyongs Augen sich weiteten und Seunghyun ungläubig anstarrten. „Von wem dann?“, fragte er. „Seungri“, war die Antwort und Jiyong stieß hörbar Luft aus. Dabei trat er gegen einen kleinen Laubhaufen und die halb verrotteten Äste und Blätter stoben raschelnd auseinander und verteilten sich in alle Richtungen. Es war wie eine kleine Explosion, als die verschiedenfarbigen Elemente kurz durch die Luft flogen und dabei ihre verbliebene Farbe in der Herbstsonne zeigten. Wenn Seunghyun heute D-Lite getroffen hätte, wäre es für ihn wahrscheinlich auch wie eine Explosion gewesen. Eine Explosion in seinem Herzen. Aber Seunghyun wusste nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht gewesen wäre.

„Seungri also…“, begann Jiyong. „Ja, Seungri…“sagte Seunghyun nur und versuchte, die Konversation von dem 25-Jährigem abzulenken. Ihn nach zwei Jahren zu treffen, war bereits ein Thema für sich gewesen, aber jetzt noch über ihn zu reden, würde Seunghyun einige Nerven kosten. Aber das wusste Jiyong ja theoretisch und das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, aus dem er nun fragte: „Findest du gut oder schlecht, dass du Daesung nicht getroffen hast?“ „Ich-“, sagte Seunghyun, „Ich… hätte… D-Lite gern getroffen, ja“, meinte er und versuchte weiterhin, krampfhaft nicht D-Lites richtigen Namen zu benutzen.

„Er heißt immer noch Daesung“, meinte Jiyong und sah Seunghyun eindringlich an. „Möchtest du Daesung gerne sehen?“, fragte er Seunghyun, während er sein Tempo verlangsamte. Seunghyun schluckte und hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Kehle ausgetrocknet war. Ob dieser Themenwechsel gut gewesen war, wagte er langsam hart zu bezweifeln. „Ich…“, begann Seunghyun zögernd, während er Jiyongs Blick auf sich spürte.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, log er. „Was machst du eigentlich hier in der Gegend?“, fragte er schnell, als Jiyong ihn kritisch ansah. „Netter Themenwechsel. Ich habe mich noch mit Yongbae getroffen, meinem Kumpel aus dem Internat damals, wenn du dich an ihn erinnerst.“, meinte Jiyong lächelnd. Er schien zufrieden mit dem Treff zu sein. „Yongbae… war das der Typ mit den Rastas?“, fragte Seunghyun und erinnerte sich daran, dass Jiyong mit zwölf Jahren auf ein künstlerisches Internat ging, was auch ausschlaggebend für seine jetzige Nebenkarriere als Model war. Dong Yongbae war so alt wie Jiyong gewesen und ebenfalls neu, allerdings wurde er Seunghyun zuerst als bester Freund von Daesung vorgestellt. Yongbaes Eltern stammten aus der Mittelschicht und unterstützten auch sein Hobby Tanzen. Seunghyun hatte der Jüngere nie richtig leiden können, aber sonst hatte Yongbae immer eine positive, unbeschwerte Aura um sich, die den Raum erhellte. Außerdem war er ziemlich klein, mindestens ein Kopf niedriger als Seunghyun. Als Jiyong nickte und somit bestätigte, dass es sich um jenen Person handelte, hatte Seunghyun das Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges verpasst zu haben. „Was macht er jetzt eigentlich?“, fragte er seinen besten Freund. „Tanzlehrer“, war die Antwort „Hat inzwischen auch eine andere Frisur“. Tanzlehrer also. Passte zu ihm, entschied Seunghyun spontan gedanklich. Warum nicht. Das erklärte allerdings trotzdem nicht, warum die beiden sich in diesem mehr oder weniger kriminellem Viertel trafen. Aber Kwon Jiyong war eine Persönlichkeit mit sehr vielen Seiten und er hatte immer so viele Projekte am Laufen, dass man sich immer fragte, was davon er wirklich gerne machte. Allerdings war Jiyong da nicht der Einzige; wenn Seunghyun sich recht entsinnte, war Seungri auch eine Person, die an so vielen Sachen gleichzeitig arbeitete, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein würde, ehe sie zusammenklappte.

„Gehen wir zu dir?“, fragte Jiyong nach einer Weile, in der Seunghyun in seinen Gedanken versunken war und Jiyong nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörte, als er über seine Arbeitskollegen redete. „Also theoretisch sollten so wenig Leute wie möglich von meinem Standort wissen, aber du gehörst ja auch zur S.O.S und bist mein Notfallkontakt, also passt das“, meinte Seunghyun daraufhin und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die vom Wind zerzausten Haare. Früher oder später hätte er es Jiyong eh mitgeteilt, egal, ob Notfallkontakt oder nicht.

.

Als die beiden Männer nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde in Seunghyuns Wohnung waren, nahm Jiyong das kleine Sofa in Beschlag, während Seunghyun zwei Gläser mit Wasser füllte. „Ziemlich klein hier im Vergleich zu deinem Apartment“, stellte Jiyong fest, während er mit abgespreiztem kleinem Finger ein Glas Wasser zu seinem Mund hob. Er trug schwarzen Nagellack mit Glitzerelementen. „Ja, aber das macht mir nichts aus. Hatte durchaus Schlimmeres in den letzten Jahren“, meinte Seunghyun nur und erinnerte sich mit Schaudern an ein ranziges enges Zimmer in einer vermüllten kleinen Wohnung zurück. „Ich hab Neuigkeiten, die dich vielleicht für ne Sekunde von Dae ablenken könnten“, begann Jiyong auf einmal und Seunghyun wusste nicht, ob er seinem besten Freund einen Killerblick zuwerfen oder dankbar sein sollte. Er entschied sich für Ersteres. Jiyong grinste nur. Dabei sah er immer aus wie ein Schuljunge und obwohl Frauen und Männer reihenweise einen Zuckerschock bekamen, wenn sie dieses Grinsen sahen, erhielt Jiyong von Seunghyun nur einen Tritt vor das Schienbein. „Ich sage nur“, kündete er an: „Peace. Minus. Motherfucking. One“

PEACEMINUSONE, oder kurz P-1 war eine Software, an der der 27-Jährige bereits seit Jahren arbeitete und nicht mal Choi Seunghyun wusste genau, wozu dieses Programm eigentlich gut war. „Und… was ist damit?“, fragte der Ältere ernsthaft interessiert. „Weißt du…“, begann Jiyong und stellte sein Glas auf dem kleinen Tisch ab. „Peaceminusone war ursprünglich dazu gedacht, ein paar interessante Gespräche und Deals der Verwaltung nachzuweisen, aber ich kenne da n paar Jungs, die sich „BTS“ nennen…“, Seunghyun nickte, „Und eventuell vielleicht hat der eine mit mir Kontakt aufgenommen, RM nennt er sich. Er ist anscheinend der Anführer der Gruppe und weil er ein ganz niedlicher Kerl ist, mit dem man vernünftige Gespräche führen kann, will ich ihnen dabei helfen, illegal zu emigrieren. Guck nicht so dumm, du weißt wie schwer das ist“

Seunghyun arbeitete zwar wie Jiyong bei S.O.S, aber der Jüngere zeigte ihm regelmäßig durch seine Worte und Aktionen, dass er im Gegensatz zu Seunghyun nicht wirklich aus Überzeugung dort arbeitete. Beide wollten zwar etwas verbessern, aber statt wie Seunghyun den langen Weg einer ehrgeizigen Karriere zu wählen, machte Jiyong sein eigenes Ding. „Wie stellst du dir das vor?“, fragte Seunghyun, obwohl er wusste, dass er im Notfall als Mitwisser bestraft werden konnte. „Weißt du…“, begann Jiyong grinsend und holte sein weißes Smartphone hervor, um Seunghyun seine Software besser erklären zu können. Die nächsten Stunden waren die besten Freunde vollkommen in Jiyongs Projekt vertieft und als der Jüngere schließlich ging, da er am nächsten Tag viel vorhatte, war folgendes in Seunghyuns Kopf hängengeblieben:

  * BTS war eine siebenköpfige Gruppe unter der Leitung eines jungen Mannes mit dem Pseudonym Rap Monster. Der Name klang in Seunghyuns Ohren ein wenig naiv, aber er musste bedenken, dass die Mitglieder von BTS jünger waren als er oder Jiyong. Und mit T.O.P als Pseudonym sollte er seinen Mund halten…
  * Sein bester Freund Kwon Jiyong arbeitete mit P-1 zwar an ähnlichen Zielen wie Seunghyun selber, aber Jiyong bevorzugte anscheinend eine illegale Methode, die ihm den Job kosten könnte.
  * BTS wollte emigrieren, aber konnte aus unterschiedlichen Gründen nicht. Jiyong wollte ihnen helfen, in denen er in S.O.S’s Datenbank ging und so manipulierte, dass es rechtlich keine Probleme geben sollte. Dass er sich damit selber in große Gefahr brachte, falls es auffallen sollte, ignorierte Jiyong wie immer gekonnt.
  * Choi Seunghyun war jetzt ein Mitwisser und konnte genau wie Jiyong in verdammt große Schwierigkeiten geraten, wenn etwas herauskommen sollte.



Seunghyun seufzte, als er sich die ganzen neuen Informationen durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Er massierte kurz seine Schläfen mit den nach Handcreme riechenden Fingern und sah durch diese den billigen Fußbodenbelag.

Dann kam die Explosion.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste Seunghyun noch nicht genau, dass es sich um eine Explosion handelte, aber aufgrund der Lautstärke des Knalls hatte er sich denken können. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch, wie in einem alten Kriegsfilm, der mit voller Lautstärke abgespielt wird. Es war ein lauter Knall, dann folgte ein geräuschvolles Poltern, was sich anhörte, als ob ein jemand betrunken eine große Kiste mit Legosteinen durchwühlte. Und als Seunghyun zum Fenster rannte und die Vorhänge aufriss, bekam er live mit, wie von dem Haus, in dem Daesung wahrscheinlich noch wohnte, eine Rauchsäule aufstieg. Der untere Teil des Gebäudes, den man allerding nur noch als Ruine bezeichnen konnte, stand zwar noch halbwegs, allerdings schien nur noch die erste Etage bewohnbar, wenn überhaupt.

Daesung wohnte im zweiten Stock.

Seunghyun rannte zu seiner Wohnungstür, schnappte sich seinen Schlüssel und Mantel und schlüpfte in seine Schuhe, bevor er aus dem Haus rannte. Vor dem zerstörten Wohnhaus standen bereits ein paar Menschen, doch Daesung war nirgendwo zu sehen. Seunghyun wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, als er zu dem Gebäude sah, in dem sein Exfreund mit einer sehr hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit noch wohnte. Gewohnt hatte? Seunghyun hatte ihn ja vor einigen Stunden noch das Haus betreten sehen. Der S.O.S-Agent wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, als er zusah, wie sich ein dreckiges Fenster und ein Sessel, der anscheinend am Fenster stand, langsam zu Boden fielen. Noch kurz auf der Kante zwischen Haus und Abgrund verharrten, um sich dann endgültig auf den Weg nach unten zu begeben. Wie in Zeitlupe fiel der Fensterrahmen, dicht gefolgt vom Sessel, nach unten. Als das große Glasstück auf Seunghyun zukam, konnte er nur noch ausatmen und dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

.

Seunghyun fühlte sich komisch.

Er befand sich in der Wohngegend seiner Mutter, einem etwas ärmlichen Viertel, in dem sich so ziemlich alle in legalen Grauzonen oder darüber hinaus bewegten. Es dämmerte bereits draußen und der Himmel war in einem dunklen blau violett gefärbt, die Straßenlaternen flackerten und verliehen dem ganzen Szenario eine unruhige Atmosphäre. Ein leichter Wind wehte, der die braunen und orangefarbenen Blätter auf den Bürgersteigen schweben ließ. Seunghyun stand da, in seinem dunklen Anzug und trotz der Jahreszeit und dem Wind war ihm nicht kalt. Wo sein Mantel war, wusste er nicht, aber das war auch unwichtig. Niemand war auf der Straße zu sehen. Eine Straßenbahn fuhr in einiger Entfernung an ihm vorbei und wirbelte ein paar Blätter und verbotene Zigarettenstummel auf, daraufhin wurde es wieder still. Seunghyun überlegte, was er hier machte, doch dann beschloss er, zu seiner Mutter zu gehen, da er sie schon länger nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Er schickte ihr zwar ein- oder zweimal im Monat Geld, aber sah sie doch deutlich seltener. Als der 28-Jährige den bekannten Weg zu dem Hochhaus lief, hörte er plötzlich, wie jemand auf ihn zugerannt kam.

Schnelle Schritte näherten sich und Seunghyun bereitete sich darauf vor, jemanden aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch nach ein paar Momenten erkannte er, wer eigentlich gerade um die Ecke bog und auf ihn zukam. Seine Mutter näherte sich ihm in einer hohen Geschwindigkeit, doch als sie näher und näher in sein Blickfeld rückte, mit wehenden kurzen Haaren und offener beigefarbenen Jacke, blieb Seunghyun stehen, um sie anzuhalten. Sie sah aus, als würde sie vor etwas wegrennen und Seunghyun verstand selber nicht, warum er das Bedürfnis hatte, sie anzuhalten, aber als er die Frau schließlich sanft am Arm packte, sah sie ihn aus toten Augen an. „Ich…ich muss los“, sagte sie und Seunghyun erschrak über den verschlafenen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. Seine Mutter war immer eine optimistische Person gewesen und das gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. „Warum rennst du so?“, fragte er sie und bemerkte, dass ihr Arm unter dem Jackenärmel eiskalt war. „Ich muss los… Geld verdienen. Bin spät dran.“, war die knappe Antwort und Seunghyun bemerkte, dass ihre leblose Sprache ziemlich gut in diese von allen Lebensgeistern verlassenen Umgebung passte. Normalerweise war es hier nie ruhig, da irgendwelche Kinder auf der Straße spielten oder Erwachsene von ihren Geschäften heimkamen oder auch Prostituierte versuchten, Freier anzuwerben. Jetzt bemerkte man nichts von alledem. Der Wind wehte stärker und wehte der älteren Frau Haare ins Gesicht, doch anstatt etwas zu machen, blieb Seunghyuns Mutter einfach nur stehen.

„Mutter?“, fragte Seunghyun beunruhigt, „Alles in Ordnung? Ich… ich mache mir gerade ein wenig Sorgen.“ Doch als er ihr in die Augen sehen wollte, war sie weg. Wie ein Lufthauch so leise war sie bereits weitergegangen, entfernte sich mit schnellen Schritten von Seunghyun und dieser starrte ungläubig auf den dunklen Fußweg vor ihm. „Warte doch!“, rief Seunghyun, als er realisierte, was passiert war und wollte seiner Mutter hinterherrennen, doch er konnte seine Beine nicht bewegen. Er fiel auf die Knie, doch komischerweise fühlte sich der Boden nicht mal unangenehm an, er fühlte einfach gar nichts.

„-hyun? Seunghyun?“

Eine Stimme, aber nicht die seiner Mutter.

„Ya, Choi Seunghyun, ich weiß, dass du wach bist!“, waren die Worte, die der 28-jährige S.O.S-Agent mitbekam, als er langsam erwachte. Er blinzelte, doch bevor er seine Augen vollständig geöffnet hatte, bemerkte Seunghyun den Schmerz in seinem Oberkörper. Sein Kopf tat weh, sein Schädel pochte und irgendwie hatte er das unbestimmte Gefühl, ein Stapel schwerer Ordner würde auf seiner Brust und der linken Schulter liegen. „Was…?“, fragte er verwirrt in einer rauen Stimme und als Seunghyun aufsah, blickte ihm bereits Jiyongs Gesicht entgegen. „Was war denn bei dir vorhin los?“, wurde er sofort gefragt, doch als Seunghyun seinen besten Freund nur verständnislos ansah, korrigierte Jiyong sich.

„Bist ja wieder wach, aber geht es dir gut? Du wurdest vorhin von nem Fenster getroffen“ Von einem Fenster getroffen? Seunghyun versuchte, sich an irgendetwas vor dem Traum zu erinnern. Er sah sich um. Wie es aussah, war er in Jiyongs Wohnung, im Schlafzimmer. Das erkannte er an dem großen Poster einer fünfköpfigen Band namens TVXQ, von der Jiyong und Yongbae Fans waren. „Bei deinem Haus in der Nähe“, half ihm Jiyong auf die Sprünge, „Erinnerst du dich?“ Bei seinem Haus also… ach so… „Bei Daesung!“, fiel es Seunghyun siedend heiß ein. „Wie.. was…?“, brachte er hervor, bevor sein pochender Schädel ihm zum Durchatmen zwang. „Keine Sorge. In dem Haus gab es zwar Tote, drei alte Frauen, eine Fünfzehnjährige und zwei Männer, aber D-Lite war nicht unter ihnen.“ Als er „D-Lite“ aussprach, sah er Seunghyun durchdringend an. „Es geht hier aber um Daesung“, murmelte Seunghyun und Jiyongs Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich schlagartig in Besorgnis.

„Seunghyunie…“, begann er vorsichtig, „du weißt schon, dass D-Lite und Daesung dieselbe Person sind, oder? Du kannst nicht einfach sagen, dass du D-Lite verhaftest, während du Daesung nachtrauerst. Das geht nicht.“ Er sprach wie mit einem Kind, dessen Haustier überfahren wurde- mit sorgsam gewählten Worten, aber eindeutiger Nachricht.

„Ja… kann sein“, murmelte Seunghyun. Sein Oberkörper tat weh und über seinen Exfreund zu reden, war eines der letzten Dinge, die er jetzt machen wollte. „Hast du irgendwas zum Betäuben von Schmerzen?“, fragte er und hoffte, dass Jiyong etwas Wirksames hatte und von diesem Thema abgelenkt war.

Als Seunghyun ein paar Anrufe, Painkiller und einen halben Tag später zu seiner zugeteilten Wohnung lief, hatte er ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Einerseits war er erleichtert, dass Daesung nichts passiert war, aber andererseits wäre es so komisch, die vertraute Wohnung in Trümmern zu sehen. Er hatte noch circa sechs Minuten zu laufen, doch er entschied sich, woanders hinzugehen. Vielleicht zu einem Platz, wo ganz normale Leute waren, die geringere Probleme hatten als Seunghyun, wobei Seunghyun selber nicht genau wusste, wie er die Dinge formulieren sollte, die ihn beschäftigten. Es war wie, wenn man etwas in einer Fremdsprache ausdrücken wollte, aber die Vokabeln nicht kannte. Der S.O.S-Agent lief also in eine Richtung, in der die Häuser nicht mehr ganz so renovierungsbedürftig aussahen und nach ein paar Minuten sah er Leuchtreklame für Imbisse und einen kleinen Kiosk. Die Hochhäuser hier waren hell gestrichen und in fast allen waren die unteren Etagen für kommerzielle Zwecke ausgebaut worden. Es gab sogar eine kleinen Laden für Weine und andere Spirituosen. Obwohl Tabakwaren streng verboten waren, konnte Alkohol nach wie vor von Erwachsenen legal erworben werden und Jiyong hatte die Theorie, dass da ein paar hohe Summen Bestechungsgelder geflossen waren, denn bekanntlich hatte Alkohol schlimmere Nebenwirkungen als z. B. Cannabis, welches verboten war. Mit Hilfe seiner Software P-1 wollte Jiyong den Einfluss dieser Industrie nachweisen, allerdings hielt er sich auch Seunghyun gegenüber eher bedeckt, was Informationen anging, etwas, worüber der Ältere auch dankbar war. Denn wenn auffallen sollte, was Jiyong machte und dass Seunghyun ein Mitwisser war, wäre es aus mit seiner Karriere. Und aus diesem Grund war Seunghyun vor einigen Stunden auch eher nachdenklich geworden, als Jiyong ihm seinen Plan mit BTS erzählte.

Seunghyun beschloss, in eine Sushi-Bar zu gehen, aus der bereits leise Musik und ein Stimmengewirr drangen. Trotz seines Filzmantels war ihm ein wenig kalt geworden und deswegen war er ganz dankbar über dieses Fast-Food-Restaurant. Als Seunghyun es betrat, kam ihm eine Wärmewelle entgegen, über die er dankbar aufatmete, doch als er sich nach einem freien Platz umsah, verspürte er ein flaues Gefühl in seinen Eingeweiden. Der Agent ging zur Theke, um sich ein kleines Gericht zusammenzustellen, doch als er mit dem bezahlten Essen an einen kleinen freien Tisch lief, verging ihm augenblicklich der Appetit. Der Geruch nach Fisch und den anderen Zutaten stieg ihm zu Kopf, die Beleuchtung blendete ihn und er hatte das Gefühl, der helle Tisch würde sich drehen. Er saß in einer Sushi-Bar von jener Kette, in der er früher selber gearbeitet hatte. So weit so gut, aber es war nicht gerade förderlich, dass jetzt die ganzen Erinnerungen hochkamen, die er am liebsten ausgelöscht hätte. Er und Daesung (und Yongbae), vor vielen Jahren, in genau dieser Sushi-Bar, in der Seunghyun damals jobbte.

Seunghyun und Daesung waren beide ein Fan von Sushi und es war auch das erste Gericht, was die beiden zusammen gegessen hatten. Als die zwei noch nicht zusammen waren, hatte Daesung immer mit Taeyang diese Filiale besucht, in der Seunghyun sich etwas dazu verdiente. Als Seunghyun 20 Jahre alt war, hatte er aufgehört, dort zu jobben, allerdings bestand Daesung nach wie vor darauf, dass Seunghyun ihm sein Lieblingsgericht zubereitete. Die gute alte Zeit… Seunghyun zog seinen Mantel aus und sah sich um, während er einen Schluck seines nichtalkoholischen Getränkes zu sich nahm. Er bemerkte zwei Familien, eine Gruppe älterer Männer, die sich mit einer circa 30-jährigen Frau unterhielten und zwei junge Männer, die wahrscheinlich jünger waren als er. Sie kamen ihm vage bekannt vor und nach einer Weile fiel ihm auf, dass er sie bei dem BIGBANG-Gebäude gesehen hatte. Es war das Duo in den weißen Rüschenoberteilen und Jeansshorts, welches den mit Zeitung abgedeckten Karton trug, doch inzwischen hatten die beiden sich umgezogen. Der Junge mit den dunklen Haaren trug ein einfaches weißes T-Shirt und eine Jeansjacke, doch angesichts der Temperaturen draußen war es kein wirklicher Schutz gegen die Kälte. Der junge Mann mit den auffälligeren Haaren trug unter seiner gefütterten Jacke ein gebatiktes buntes Shirt. Seunghyun konnte nicht anders, als die beiden unauffällig zu beobachten, da sie praktisch gegenüber von ihm saßen.

„Kookie“, begann der Junge mit den türkisfarbenen Haaren in einer überraschend tiefen Stimme, „Denkst du, dass wir GD trauen können? Der Boss hat zwar mit ihm geredet, aber Nams ist manchmal schon ganz schön naiv, findest du nicht? Der Drache hat doch keinen echten Grund, uns zu helfen, oder?“ „ _Tae_ “, sagte der Junge in Jeansjacke- _Kookie_ -daraufhin empört, „ _Natürlich_ ist G-Dragon vertrauenswürdig. Und Namjoon ist doch hochbegabt, er-“„Kook!“, wurde er unterbrochen, „Nicht die richtigen Namen nehmen, du Idiot!“ „Sorry“, kam es zurück und der wahrscheinlich jüngere der Beiden schenkte „Tae“ ein Lächeln, bei dem man seine Vorderzähne sah, was entfernt an einen Hasen erinnerte. „Aber GD ist eine Legende! Er hat schon so vielen geholfen und er ist mit SOL befreundet!“, redete der Junge aufgeregt und begann, dabei mit seinen Händen in der Luft zu fuchteln, „Und Nam- _Rap Monster_ ist auch nicht umsonst unser Leader! Also ich vertraue ihnen. Und BTS ist gut, wir haben uns ja alle darauf geeinigt, diesen Weg zu gehen und wir werden ihn auch zu siebent gehen. Da kannst du sagen was du willst, es war eine demokratische Abstimmung!“ „Kookie, du bist süß, wenn du versuchst, professionell zu sein“, sagte der andere plötzlich und lehnte sich über den Tisch, um Kookie einen Kuss auf den Mund zu geben. Seunghyun sah weg. Was diese beiden Jugendlichen oder jungen Erwachsenen besprachen, ging ihn eigentlich gar nichts an. Sie waren bei dem BIGBANG-Gebäude gewesen, aber ob sie da etwas Illegales gemacht hatten, konnte Seunghyun ihnen ja schwer nachweisen. Das waren ja auch gar nicht seine Zielpersonen. D-Lite war der Mann, den er beobachten sollte, nicht irgendwelche Kinder.

Damals waren er und Daesung nicht so ein PDA-Couple gewesen. Daesung hatte sich zwar manchmal beschwert, dass Seunghyun sich ständig auf ihm abstützte und sich an ihn klammerte, aber Seunghyun hatte ihn nicht oft in öffentlichen Plätzen geküsst. Er hatte zwar nichts dagegen, wenn Paare in aller Öffentlichkeit ihre Liebe zeigten, aber er wusste auch, dass es genauso Leute gab, die diese Pärchen am liebsten umbringen würden. Und spätestens, als er langsam eine Idee davon bekam, wie Daesung sein Geld verdiente, konnte er nicht mehr so öffentlich seine Beziehung ausleben.

Seunghyun sah auf sein Essen. Inzwischen war ihm nicht mehr schlecht und weil Sushi nach Waffeln sein zweitliebstes Gericht war, entschied er sich dazu, es zu genießen. Außerdem war es angenehm warm hier drinnen und das Ambiente war überwiegend in hellen Farben gestaltet, was Seunghyun ein wenig entspannte. Er fühlte sich zwar nicht hundertprozentig wohl, aber das war eh nicht oft der Fall. Seunghyun beobachtete, wie die eine Familie mit dem kleinen Jungen ging und den Tisch bekleckert zurückließ. Daesung hätte bei diesem Anblick wahrscheinlich eine Krise bekommen, er weigerte sich schließlich, Seunghyun etwas zu Essen abzugeben, wenn er sich nicht die Hände gewaschen hatte, was manchmal nervig war, aber irgendwie auch ganz amüsant. Daesung hatte auch meist saubergmacht, wenn er bei Seunghyun zu Besuch war, was ziemlich praktisch war. Am Anfang ihrer Beziehung hatte Seunghyun für den guten Eindruck seine Wohnung natürlich immer auf Hochglanz poliert, aber spätestens nach zwei Jahren war es dann meist Daesung, der fast schon eine Zwangsstörung mit seiner Hygiene hatte, der für ihn reinigte, während Seunghyun ihm half.

Seunghyun beobachtete, dass eine Gruppe älterer Frauen den Raum betrat und sich nicht weit entfernt von der Gruppe älterer Männer platzierte. Der 28-Jährige ging auf Toilette, dann beschloss er, doch in seine Wohnung zu gehen. Er überprüfte, ob er auch nichts auf seinem Platz vergessen hatte, dann genoss er die letzten Momente im Warmen und drückte an der Tür, auf der fett „Push“ stand. Und damit stieß er fast mit dem Mann zusammen, der zeitgleich das Gebäude betreten wollte.

Seunghyun setzte zu einer Entschuldigung an, doch dann hörte er, wie die andere Person überrascht nach Luft schnappte. Und als er draußen in der kalten Herbstluft vor der Sushi-Bar stand, sah er Daesung in die Augen.

Es war Daesung, Kang Daesung.

D-Lite war in diesem Moment vollkommen vergessen, denn Seunghyun sah nur seinen Exfreund, der vor ihm stand und vollkommen perplex zu ihm hoch schaute. Seunghyun sah wahrscheinlich aus, als würde er ein Ufo sehen, doch Daesungs Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich schnell von Überraschung in Skepsis. Seine dunklen, schmalen Augen verengten sich und seine Augenbrauen verzogen sich so, dass sich Falten auf seiner Stirn bildeten. Daesungs Lippen waren zu einer schmalen Linie verzogen, doch Seunghyun konnte den Mann vor ihm nur mit einem Blick ansehen, der ausdrückte, dass er vollkommen perplex war. Unfähig, etwas zu sagen, starrte Seunghyun seinen Exfreund an und es fühlte sich so an, als würden um ihn herum Sterne explodieren, vor denen Pandas tanzten, die Doraemon-Merch trugen, während ein billig produzierter Popsong unbekannter Sprache in dreifacher Geschwindigkeit spielte- kurz: Es war einfach surreal. Kang Daesung stand vor ihm, sah ihn abschätzend an und obwohl Seunghyun irgendwo ganz hinten in seinem Gedächtnis die Information hatte, dass es sich hier um die Zielperson für seinen Auftrag handelte, einen Kriminellen, _D-Lite,_ war er nicht in der Lage, etwas anderes zu machen, als die Schönheit des Mannes vor ihm zu bewundern. Daesung generell so zu betrachten, als wäre er das kostbarste Kunstwerk, was seine Augen je erblicken durften. Daesung hingegen betrachtete Seunghyun so, als wäre er eine Leinwand mit avantgardistischer Kunst, von der er nicht wusste, was er davon halten sollte. Seunghyun bemerkte, dass Daesungs Haare dunkel waren, allerdings nicht schwarz, sondern wahrscheinlich ein dunkles Braun. Er war logischerweise immer noch kleiner als Seunghyun und komplett in schwarz gekleidet. Das Neonlicht vor der Sushi-Bar war zwar nicht das Beste, aber es reichte, dass Seunghyun erkennen konnte, dass Daesung ein wenig fertig aussah. Sein Gesicht wirkte ein wenig schmaler als sonst, seine Wangenknochen prominenter, aber das konnte auch Einbildung sein.

Seunghyun überlegte, was er machen sollte, da Daesung ihn immer noch kritisch ansah und er wahrscheinlich immer noch den Eindruck machte, als ob ein Einhorn vor ihm stand. Seunghyun fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und versuchte, etwas Intelligentes zu sagen, aber bevor er über seine Wortwahl nachdenken musste, ertönte ein lautes Räuspern. Eine Hand legte sich auf Daesungs Schulter und der Mann zu der Hand stellte sich zwischen Seunghyun und Daesung. Diese neue Person war kleiner als Daesung und als sie Seunghyun ansah, hatte der Größere das Gefühl, heute wäre einer der Tage, an denen die Welt Kopf stand.

Dong Yongbae stand vor ihm und blickte ihn aus wütenden Augen an. Er sprach nichts, doch ein Blick sagt bekanntlich mehr als tausend Worte und die Worte, die der Jüngere Seunghyun nonverbal mitteilen wollte, waren alles andere als freundlich.

Bitte was zur Hölle passierte hier eigentlich?

„Wenn du uns entschuldigen würdest?“, presste Yongbae hervor und war somit der erste der drei, der etwas sagte. Dann zerrte er Daesung an der Schulter ins Innere der Sushi-Bar und Seunghyun konnte nicht anders, als zuzusehen, wie die beiden Männer in dem Gebäude verschwanden. Sein Chef würde ihn feuern, wenn er sehen würde, was gerade hier passiert war, doch das war Seunghyun in diesem Moment egal. Dass Kwon Jiyong ihn für seine Passivität umbringen würde, interessierte Seunghyun momentan auch herzlich wenig, denn in den letzten Minuten waren ihm so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf gegangen, die gleichzeitig keinen wirklichen Inhalt hatten, dass Seunghyun sich selten so hilflos fühlte wie in diesem Moment. Aber gleichzeitig fühlte er sich lebendig. Lebendig, weil er sich hilflos fühlte.

Aber das änderte trotzdem nichts an der Tatsache, dass er noch eine ganze Weile vor dem Restaurant stehen blieb, an der Stelle, an der ihn Daesung vor einigen Minuten noch angesehen hatte. Irgendein Teil von ihm hoffte, dass die Tür sich erneut öffnen würde und dass Daesung herauskommen würde, um Seunghyun vielleicht etwas zu fragen oder um ihn weiterhin zu beobachten, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es sich wirklich um Seunghyun handelte, wobei letzteres ziemlich unrealistisch war. Es war generell unwahrscheinlich, dass Daesung sich noch mal nach Seunghyun umsehen würde und spätestens, als einer der älteren Herren nach einer unbestimmten Zeit aus dem Gebäude kam und ihn fragend ansah, hatte Seunghyun das Gefühl, dass er Daesung heute nicht mehr treffen würde und da er auch nicht vorhatte, sich draußen noch eine Erkältung zu holen, beschloss Seunghyun, in sein temporäres Zuhause zu gehen.

Als er sich langsam von dem Gebäude entfernte, verspürte der 28-Jährige eine gewisse Wut auf Dong Yongbae. Was musste er auch den Moment zerstören, der alles verändern könnte? Der Moment, in dem er, Choi Seunghyun, endlich etwas gesagt hätte, mit Daesung nach circa drei Jahren wieder kommuniziert hätte- der Moment, der über seine weitere Zukunft entscheiden könnte. Dass das ein wenig weit gedacht war, blendete Seunghyun in diesem Moment erfolgreich aus. Er verbannte diesen Gedanken genau so weit in den letzten Winkel seines Hirns wie die Tatsache, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er in jenem Moment zu Daesung hatte sagen wollen. Aber vielleicht wären die Worte dann auch einfach so über seine Lippen gekommen, ohne, dass er groß nachdenken musste, denn eigentlich hatten Daesung und er sich immer bestens und ohne viele Worte verstanden.

Seunghyun kam an einer Häuserecke vorbei, an der sich zwei Teenager mit hellen Haaren leidenschaftlich küssten. Sie waren so in ihrer Welt versunken, dass sie gar nicht mitbekamen, dass Seunghyun keine fünf Meter von ihnen entfernt über die Straße ging, aber es war auch genauso gut möglich, dass eine der beiden Personen eine Prostituierte war, die Seunghyun sehr wohl mitbekam, aber sich nicht das Geschäft vermasseln wollte. Auf dem Weg zu dem Haus in dem er wohnte, sah Seunghyun insgesamt sechs Personen, wenn man das Pärchen mitzählte doch bis auf ein vielleicht zwölfjähriges Mädchen waren alle zu sehr mit ihrem Handy oder Gesprächspartner beschäftigt, um ihm überhaupt ins Gesicht zu sehen. Das war etwas, was Seunghyun nicht mehr überraschte. Denn in seinem Berufsleben hatte er gelernt, dass es die meisten Leute in solchen Umgebungen bevorzugten, ihren Gegenüber nicht anzusehen, wenn sie unterwegs waren, da es schlecht für sie wäre, wenn jener Unbekannte sich ihr Gesicht einprägen könnte. In YG City galt es immer noch als unhöflich, einfach weiterhin auf den Boden zu sehen wenn eine mehr oder weniger bekannte Person einem begegnete, allerdings gab es den drastischen Unterschied, dass dich in YG dein nächster Nachbar erwarten könnte und hier der nächste Dealer.

.

Choi Seunghyun starrte seine Zimmerdecke an. Er befand sich nun in seiner zugeteilten Wohnung, im Schlafzimmer und es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn sein Designer- Pyjama das teuerste Objekt in diesem Raum war. Seunghyun schlief praktisch gegenüber der Ruine, die einst Daesungs Wohnhaus gewesen war. Das Fenster war offen, damit ein wenig Sauerstoff in den Raum kam und da direkt vor dem Fenster keine Straßenlaterne oder Ähnliches stand, störte es Seunghyun auch nicht. Der S.O.S-Agent starrte aus dem Fenster zu dem dunklen Himmel mit den dunklen Wolken und versuchte, seinen heutigen Tag gedanklich irgendwie zu analysieren und zu ordnen, wie die ganz gewöhnlichen Fakten auf Arbeit. Doch alles, was seinen Kopf füllte, war die unerwartete Begegnung mit Daesung. Und wie, als ob jemand seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, flog eine Sternschnuppe am dunklen Himmel an Seunghyuns Schlafzimmerfenster vorbei.

.

-.o

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo Freunde das war das dritte Kapitel und wenn ihr ein Kudo für mich übrig habt, würde mich das sehr freuen :3 Soll BTS einen größeren Gastauftritt bekommen oder seid ihr keine ARMYs?
> 
> Man sieht sich (in den Kommis oder beim nächsten Kapitel)~
> 
> ~ThePinkaegyodonut :*


	4. Schlafen und Sterben 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo Freunde, zur Feier der Woche gibt es ein neues PoV ^-^

.  
„T.O.P“  
Kang Daesung schaute seinen Freund Yongbae fragend an. 

Die beiden saßen in einer Sushi-Bar, einer kleinen Filiale einer großen Kette und um die späte Uhrzeit waren sie fast alleine. Vor ein paar Minuten hatte der jüngere der beiden seinen Exfreund von vor drei Jahren gesehen, Choi Seunghyun. Yongbae hatte Daesung von Seunghyuns Auftrag erzählt, da der 27-Jährige anscheinend seine Quellen hatte. „Ich weiß, Seungri hat es mir vor ein paar Stunden erzählt“, meinte Daesung darufhin und stocherte in dem Essen vor ihm mit seinen Stäbchen herum. „Seunghyun soll mich verhaften“ Er lächelte. Yongbae ließ ein kurzes, künstliches Lachen ertönen, was nicht wirklich zu seiner sonst so positiven Art passte. „Dafür ist der doch viel zu inkompetent!“, regte er sich auf, „Und du kennst ihn ja persönlich, das ist also ein Riesenvorteil für dich.“ Dong Yongbae- Sonnenschein, Optimist und Tanzlehrer, auch bekannt unter dem Decknamen SOL, machte kein Geheimnis draus, dass er nicht besonders viel von Choi Seunghyun hielt. Schon damals, als Seunghyun und Daesung noch in einer Beziehung waren, hatte er seine Bedenken deutlich gezeigt und als die beiden sich schließlich trennten, tröstete er zwar den Jüngeren, doch es war auch klar, dass Yongbae eine gewisse Erleichterung verspürte. 

Daesung hörte die nächste halbe Stunde dem 27-Jährigen mehr oder weniger zu, während er mit seinen Gedanken immer noch bei der vollkommen unerwarteten Begegnung mit Seunghyun war. Daesung wollte nur in das Schnellrestaurant, um sich mit Yongbae zu treffen, doch als er die Tür von außen öffnete, kam ihm sein Exfreund entgegen. Wie in Schockstarre hatten die beiden sich angestarrt, doch Daesung konnte sich relativ schnell wieder fassen. Seunghyun hingegen hatte den Jüngeren angestarrt, als wäre er der Schlüssel zur Lösung globaler Probleme oder ein altes Dokument im Wert von Milliarden US-Dollar. Und deswegen hatte Daesung auch nichts gesagt. Er war einfach viel zu fasziniert davon gewesen, dass sein Ex ihn immer noch ansah wie das kostbarste Gemälde der Welt. Bis Yongbae die beiden unterbrochen hatte, wollte Daesung einfach nur den Älteren abschätzen und warten, was er sagen würde, wenn er sich wieder gefasst hätte. Doch als der S.O.S-Agent den Mund öffnen wollte, kam Yongbae dazwischen. Und Daesung war einfach nur verwirrt.   
Jetzt erhielt der 26-Jährige einen fragenden Blick von seinem Freund, als er das Gericht vor sich in Einzelteile zerlegte. „Yongbae…?“ begann er fragend, „Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber ich habe dir gerade Null zugehört“, teilte Daesung seinem Kumpel mit. Der Angesprochene seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf mit den schwarzen, nach oben gestylten Haaren. „Danke, dass du es mir erst jetzt sagst, du hättest auch einfach warten können bis ich fertig bin und dann alles abnicken.“ Daesung lächelte und senkte seinen Blick „Tut mir Leid, Hyung“, meinte er nur und der Ältere wuschelte ihm durch die dunklen, gefärbten Haare. „Aber danke, dass du ehrlich bist“, meinte SOL und damit hatte er nicht Unrecht. Kang Daesung konnte zwar brutal ehrlich sein, aber umso länger er illegal Drogen verkaufte, umso mehr Halbwahrheiten gab er von sich. Zumindest irgendwelchen suspekten Geschäftsleuten oder Kunden gegenüber war er nicht immer hundertprozentig ehrlich gegenüber, doch in dieser Umgebung konnte das niemand von ihm erwarten. Seinen Freunden gegenüber war der 26-Jährige jedoch immer ehrlich- auch, wenn es wehtat. Seunghyun hatte er damals auch meistens die Wahrheit gesagt, doch diese zwischenmenschliche Beziehung war ein Drama für sich gewesen. „Okay, aber jetzt solltest du mir vielleicht zuhören“, meinte Yongbae und sah Daesung mit ernster Meine an. „Wo willst du in Zukunft wohnen, jetzt, wo dein Haus zerstört wurde?“  
Der Angesprochene sah seinen Kumpel verwirrt an, doch dann realisierte er seine Lage als Obdachloser. Er hatte ziemliches Glück, dass er heute nur kurz in seiner Wohnung war, um sich umzuziehen und etwas zu essen, bevor er spontan zu Seungri musste, der ihn über Seunghyuns Auftauchen informierte. Einige Stunden später erfuhr Daesung durch einen Bekannten, dass das Haus, in dem er seit Jahren wohnte, durch eine Sprengstoffladung zerstört wurde und nicht mehr bewohnbar war, es gab durch die Explosion auch einige Tote. „Ich weiß nicht…kann ich vielleicht eine Nacht zu dir?“, fragte Daesung. Yongbae nickte. „Ja klar, du kannst immer zu mir kommen“, meinte er nur und fügte nach einer Weile hinzu: „Wie früher“  
Daesung lächelte, denn damals hatte er auch bei Yongbae Obdach gesucht, obwohl dieser mit Jiyong in einem Internat wohnte. Denn früher, als Daesung nach der Trennung seiner Eltern mit 15 Jahren von zu Hause weglief, landete er zuerst im BIGBANG-Komplex, doch wenn Yongbae Zeit hatte, kam der Jüngere ihn oft besuchen und übernachtete manchmal auch verbotenerweise im Zimmer von Yongbae und Jiyong. Das war alles, bevor er Seunghyun kennenlernte.   
„Nichts für Ungut, aber ich muss noch wohin“, meinte Yongbae plötzlich nach einem Blick auf sein Handy, „Ich geb dir schon mal die Schlüssel, es kann sein, dass ich die Nacht nicht mehr wiederkomme. Pass auf meine Wohnung auf, ja?“, meinte er und legte die Schlüssel auf den hellen Tisch. „Geht klar, Hyung, Dankeschön“, sagte Daesung und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Kein Ding“, meinte der 27-Jährige gut gelaunt und Daesung fragte sich, warum der Ältere auf einmal so fröhlich wirkte. „Darf man fragen, was du so vor dich hin lächelst?“, wollte D-Lite wissen und Yongbae sah ein wenig ertappt aus. „Das, mein lieber Dae, wirst du morgen erfahren“, meinte der Angesprochene nur geheimnisvoll, ehe er seinem Freund ein letztes Mal durch die dunkelbraun gefärbten Haare wuschelte und das Gebäude leichten Schrittes verließ.

„Interessant“, murmelte Daesung zu sich und schaute auf die Überreste seiner Mahlzeit. Eigentlich war er kein Freund von Lebensmittelverschwendung, aber der Reis mit den Algen, die mehrmals von seinen Stäbchen durchbohrt wurden, sahen alles andere als appetitlich aus und ehe er sich das Essen herein zwängen würde, beschloss er nach einigen Minuten, das Restaurant ebenfalls zu verlassen. Das Praktische an dieser Filiale war, dass man sofort bezahlte und somit nicht ewig auf einen Kellner warten musste. Aber egal, wo er war- Daesung hatte sich angewohnt, immer sofort zu bezahlen, um nicht in Zeitschwierigkeiten zu kommen. Doch in den letzten Monaten besuchte er nur noch selten Restaurants oder Cafés. Er wollte schließlich so schnell wie möglich das Geld für seinen Umzug zusammen haben. Allerdings war hier nicht die Rede von dem jetzigen Umzug, den der 26-Jährige seit heute zwangsweise planen musste- Daesung hatte bereits seit ungefähr einem halben Jahr vor, nach Japan zu emigrieren.   
Daesung liebte Japan. Dort machte er gern seine Geschäfte, kannte auch ein paar nette Leute und es gab dort außerdem wunderschöne Strände. Aber vor allem hätte er da die Möglichkeit,. Vor einer Woche erst hatte D-Lite sein Lieblingsland besucht, allerdings geschäftlich bedingt. Die Nachfrage des von ihm entwickelten Schlafmittels war dort sehr hoch und weil Daesung die Drogen schlecht in so großen Mengen ex-und importieren konnte, musste er vor Ort die beliebte Substanz auf Vorrat herstellen. Denn D-Lite war die einzige Person, die in der Lage war, „Beautiful Hangover“ herzustellen. Es hatte Jahre gedauert, bis die Droge keine Testpersonen mehr umgebracht oder erblinden ließ, doch ursprünglich war Beautiful Hangover- kurz BHA, gar nicht zum Verkauf gedacht. Daesung hatte eigentlich nur an einem Mittel geforscht, dass ihm selber helfen würde, entspannt einzuschlafen, denn die Mittel, die YG in den Apotheken erlaubte, halfen nicht wirklich und obwohl Daesung durch BIGBANG auch die Möglichkeit hätte, illegal etwas zu kaufen, war ihm das nicht ganz geheuer. Aber spätestens seit seinem 14. Lebensjahr war er eine misstrauische Person geworden, was sich durch die Trennung seiner Eltern nur noch verstärkte. Und wenn Daesung illegale Ware kaufen sollte, die ihn erkranken ließ, konnte er niemanden verklagen, da das nur Nachteile für ihn bringen würde. Als Daesung also selbstständig und geheim mit der Entwicklung von BHA begann, war er 22 Jahre alt und die Droge sollte ihn nur von seinen persönlichen Problemen ablenken. Problemen, die auch etwas mit seiner Beziehung zu tun hatten. Doch Seungri, den er kannte, seit der Jüngere 16 Jahre alt war, überredete Daesung dazu, das Schlafmittel zu perfektionieren und zum Verkauf zu optimieren. Denn was konnte schon schieflaufen, wenn man ein paar Kontakte hatte und etwas mit hoher Nachfrage auf den Schwarzmarkt brachte?   
Ein paar Monate nachdem Daesung Seungri zugestimmt hatte, die Droge zum Verkauf herzustellen, trennten er und Seunghyun sich. Und Daesung konnte es ihm nicht mal übel nehmen.   
Der 26-Jährige ging jetzt jedoch nicht sofort zu Yongbaes Haus, er wollte sich zuerst seine zerstörte Wohnung ansehen, sein zerstörtes zu Hause. Die Oktobernacht war kalt und es nieselte leicht; es war ungefähr eine halbe Stunde nach Mitternacht, als Daesung an dem einst vertrauten Haus ankam. Der Anblick, der sich ihm in dem Licht der etwas entfernten Straßenlaterne bot, erschreckte ihn.  
Nicht, weil er noch nie ein zerstörtes Gebäude gesehen hatte oder weil an diesem Ort vor wenigen Stunden sechs Personen ums Leben kamen, nein, es war aus einem anderen Grund. Daesung hatte das Gefühl, es wäre eine höhere Strafe als die der Obdachlosigkeit, die ihn hiermit traf. Der 26-Jährige hatte zwar Glück, mit dem Leben davongekommen zu sein, aber ob es so gut war, weiterzuleben, konnte Daesung nicht genau sagen. Er hatte schon oft mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einfach eine Überdosis Beautiful Hangover zu nehmen und somit den erlösenden Schlaf zu finden. Schlafen und Sterben- laut dem Klassiker Hamlet waren diese beiden Zustände ja fast identisch und der junge Protagonist dieses Dramas fand am Ende auch den erlösenden Schlaf- wenn auch unfreiwillig, aber das war nebensächlich. Hamlet starb, genauso wie seine Geliebte Ophelia, er gab den Löffel ab wie sein Pendant Laertes, ging ins Jenseits ein wie seine verhasst- geliebte Mutter. Daesung war der Meinung, es hätte eine gewisse Ironie, wenn er sein Leben durch die Droge beenden würde, durch deren Prototypen bereits eine Handvoll anderer Menschen starben. Seungri würde ausrasten, weil er dann keinen Geschäftspartner mehr hatte, Yongbae würde sich den Kopf nach dem Warum zerbrechen, Jiyong wäre fassungslos und Seunghyun…Daesung wusste es nicht aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste er auch nicht, dass Seunghyun ihn von seinem Fenster aus beobachten könnte, wenn er wach wäre. 

Bei dem zerstörtem Gebäude war niemand zu sehen.   
Daesung beschloss, nachzusehen, was er vielleicht noch aus den Trümmern retten konnte. Er hatte Glück, ein wenig außerhalb zu wohnen, sonst wäre alles, was sich zu Geld machen ließe, sofort verschwunden. So leise wie möglich, versuchte er, in der dunklen Ruine etwas zu erkennen. Er aktivierte seine Handy Taschenlampe, welche augenblicklich ein bläuliches Licht auf die Trümmer warf. Daesung zuckte zusammen, als eine große Spinne vorbeihuschte. Nachdem Daesung tief durchgeatmet hatte, fing er an, mit seinen Händen die kleineren Gesteinsbrocke umzudrehen und wegzulegen. Die Steine waren kalt und der Regen nieselte in Daesungs Haare, aber Daesung wollte unbedingt noch etwas aus seiner alten Wohnung finden, eine Art Andenken. Kang Daesung war zwar kein sentimentaler Mensch, aber in dieser Wohnung hatte er mehr als fünf Jahre gelebt und um einige Gegenstände wäre es ihm wirklich zu schade gewesen. Er wollte wenigstens nach seinen Sachen gesucht haben, bevor er diese Ruine endgültig hinter sich ließ.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> Okay Freunde es tut mir Leid für dieses kurze Kapitel, aber wenn ich das zu nem 6k-Wort-Chapter ausgeschrieben hätte, würde das Update ewig dauern; in Zukunft werden in kürzeren Abständen die Kapitel kommen, die dann so 1-3k Wörter werden. Entschuldigung für die langen Wartezeiten. Ich vergesse meine Projekte nicht, aber ich habe momentan Einiges um die Ohren und hoffe einfach, dass das klargeht.  
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel~  
> ~thepinkaegyodonut

**Author's Note:**

> So, das war das erste von ungefähr 10 Kapiteln, Updates kommen erfahrungsgemäß unregelmäßig af, also sorry schon mal im Voraus~
> 
> Jedes Kapitel hat dafür ungefähr den gleichen Umfang, also mindestens 6k Wörter.
> 
> Für Kritik bin ich immer offen 
> 
> Joa, dann war´s das für heute uuuund wir sehen uns (früher oder später, irgendwann vielleicht)~
> 
> ~ThePinkaegyodonut :*


End file.
